Private Paradise
by 13alex
Summary: Bonnie finds a place to hide herself from her problems, will this place become her sanctuary or it will give her much more. First fic. RonBon.
1. Chapter 1

**_A\N _**

**_HI! This is my first fanfic so please no flame, I'm a newbe in this so be constructive in what you say. Also English is not my native language so please don't be a grammar nazi, i tried to make it as readable as possible (no pun intended). READ AND REVIEW._**

_"Speach"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 1

Lost Paradise.

Bonnie just wanted to be alone. She wanted to hide from her sisters, her status, her life in general. The words she said, the decisions she made, everything , she just wanted to get away from it, at least for a hour or two. And she knew where to go.

She found this place a week ago, in a park, behind a high green fence there is a big tree, the oldest one in a city. Nobody went there for ages, because of the overgrown green fence that didn't had a pass of any sort to that area, up until recently.

Bonnie went to the fence and looked around to see if anybody around. It was her secret place, her sanctuary, and she doesn't want for herself or this place to be disturbed by people. After she was convinced that nobody was around she crouched and went through a small, barely visible from standing point of view hole in fence. While she went through it, branches lightly scratched her skin on hands, but for her it was just a small sacrifice for what waited her there. After several seconds she was on the other side of the fence in front of an old oak. She sat under it and close her eyes. All her stress, all her troubles, all her insecurities, everything just disappeared. Al there was is just a sound of wind going through the leaves and occasionally a bird, singing on one of the branches.

She sat like that, with her eyes shut, for about a half hour. She wasn't sleeping, there was no way she will spend this valuable for just that! No, she will have a plenty time for that at night, right now the calming way of this place was priority.

After she felt herself in state of full mental and physical relaxation she opened her eyes, only to notice in a corner of her view some blue object. She crouched toward and took it. It was a book about different methods of meditation. But why is this book laying there? It was in a good condition, which meant that it was put there recently.

'Somebody besides me knows about this place!'- Bonnie thought.

The revelation hit her hard. This place was her private paradise for a week now, but if the other know about it, it loses the feel of security and calm. She felt so naïve and stupid right now.

'Of course! If I can find this place then the other people can too. Private Paradise my ass!'

She almost felt a tears in her eyes, but quickly got in senses. She couldn't waste all that time of soul relaxation in vain, especially since she couldn't get more of it in a future.

After a couple deep breaths to calm herself, she decided to peak into the book in her hand. Bonne opened it and saw a hand-writed words on inner side of a cover.

**"Never give up to the madness, never betray people you treasure, ignore pain, ignore wounds, ignore words, or IT will get you, IT will consume you, IT will kill everything and everyone on its way.**

**Remember , one step is all that IT wants, just one step.**

**You MUST get stronger!"**

Confused by this writing Bonnie closed a book and put it back on ground. She was slightly creeped out by it, it was like a babbling of a madman , but also she could feel the fear and desperation in those words.

She sat still in the same spot for about five minutes, unintentionally repeating those words in her head. Suddenly she heard a rustle of leaves. She turned her head to the source and saw a blond haired male figure going through a hole in a green fence.

An intruder stood up straight and looked at her with surprised look.

"Bonnie? What the hell are doing here? "

She immediately recognized that voice. His cloth was torn and burned, his face was dirty, but it was undoubtfully he.

"I can ask you same question Stoppable"

She would call him other way in daily life, but not here, not in this place.

"This is my place for mediation Bon-Bon, a came here time to time, especially after missions and school, now answer my question please."

There was something strange in Ron, she felt it. He was different. No goofy smile, no sloppy stand, no insecurity in his voice. Ron in front of her was confident, serious, collected. She stood from the ground and looked directly into his eyes.

"I came here for relaxation, it was most calming and quite place that I ever saw, until you barged in. How do you even found the hole?"

"I didn't found it, I made it!" he answered "I saw this place when I was skydiving after mission about half year ago, and made it into my Personal Paradise."

'Personal Paradise' Bonnie thought 'Funny how this place made identical image for two different people.'

"Not so personal now, since I know about it too now." Bonnie smirked. "Does that mean that we are only one who knows about this place and how to get here?"

"Basically yes. "

"Which mean that a book lying there is yours?" she asked.

Ron went to the book and picked it from the ground.

"Yes actually, I searched for it all morning, I should be more careful about my stuff. Did you read it?"

"No."

"Good, it has some really private stuff inside."

"Hey Stoppable! How about a deal?"

"What?" he asked.

"A deal! I will not tell a single soul about this place, and you let me come here from time to time."

Ron was quite for about a minute, Bonnie waited for an answer. She understands why he is thinking about it for that long. This place is almost magical. She doesn't know him or what his problems are, but Ron that stands before her is obviously isn't the one she saw at school.

'He probably the same' she thought 'And also those words in a book, what they meant. Is it his thought, phrase from a movie, a memory? Be damn my curiosity!'

"Fine, I agree." He said finally.

"Great! Since you are so cooperative i will leave you here now, looks like you need some alone time." she said with a smile and went through a hole in green fence.

She went home with a whole galore of different thoughts and feelings. After she open a door to the lobby she saw her sister in there. The second they noticed her poisonous words flew at Bonnie. She quickly ran into her room and sat on her bed.

Bonnie was in thoughts . She ran from her problems, tried to hide from them, forget about them, but they still there, they still exist. Suddenly words appeared inside her head.

**"You MUST get stronger!"**

"I must get stronger…but how? I don't know how!"

Bonnie lay down on a pillow and closed her eyes.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A\N _**

**_HI! I am actually happy! There are reviews! Thank you! Well this is second chapter of this fanfic, I tried my best to make it more readable then the first one, but it's you who will decide is it better, worse or the same. I am trying to improve my English grammar and writing style, so bear with me for now. READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 2

There is no place…

Bonnie really wanted to have a quite morning. Just have a breakfast, take a backpack, go to the car and get to school. But no, this simple wish disappeared as soon as she heard voice of her sister Connie from the kitchen.

"Hey! Lowlife! Mother went to visit father in Upperton for a week. Also we are going to have a party here!"

"And of course it will be a party for A-lists only, no losers allowed!" added Lonnie "That means you have two options to choice: either you are staying in your room and not showing your ugly face, or better yet don't appear at all at home today! Did you get it?"

Bonnie didn't even answer that. She just went upstairs, took the backpack and closed the door to her room with a key. She didn't want for some drunk or high college students to barge in it. There is no way she's going to stay here tonight. She needs a place to stay overnight.

'Need to ask Tara if I can stay at her place tonight' she thought. 'She always helps me in situations like this. At least I have one loyal friend in my life… I should treat her better really.'

Sighing sadly she went outside the house and starter her car. While driving to the school she started to recap events of yesterday's evening. How she went to her recently found sacred place, how she found out that she wasn't the only one who knows about that place, how she noticed really unusual behavior of Ron Stoppable, and also that cryptic words in his book. She felt a little guilty that she lied to him when he asked about did she read it or not. But she couldn't risk losing that place. She felt like a total crap for almost a month, every day was like a hell until she discovered it. If it wasn't for that place she would probably had a mental breakdown and end up in asylum.

Fifteen minutes later she was in front of her locker, getting stuff for the class.

"Good Morning Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned her head to see her blond friend.

"Hi Tara! You don't look as cheery as usual, what happened?"

"Nothing major, it's just a giant family reunion at my house, I probably will share bed with two of my cousins tonight." she sighed.

"Female cousins I hope." Bonnie smirked.

"BONNIE!" Tara squealed out of her lungs. "Don't even joke about stuff like that, it's sick and wrong!"

"Alright I won't."

"Hey there's Ron and Kim. I heard they won a tough battle yesterday. Something about crazy Scottish man."

"Hi there Tara! Bon-Bon!" a cheerful voice echoed the hallway.

"O shut it Loser! Get out of my sight before i get your loser germs!" Bonnie deadpanned.

"What the hell is your problem Bonnie? He just said Hi that's all!" a redhead near Ron cut in.

"Keep your lapdog on short leash Possible, and try to teach him manners for god sake. It's rude to barge in when people are talking!" Bonnie slammed a locker door and went to the class, Tara was following her.

"That was too harsh even for you Bonnie, what happened?" she asked.

"Sorry Tara. It's just…you know my sisters…"

"Don't even continue, I feel your pain already. But it's not me who you should say Sorry, its Ron."

"Do I have to?" Bonny pouted.

"Yes you do, and you know it."

"Fine, but just because you asked, though i don't regret a single said word."

'Liar' she thought. 'I regret All those words.'

"I still don't understand why you hate him so much. He is funny, loyal, kind, passionate about things he like."

"Also he is a dork, klutz, extremely naïve goofball who doesn't take anything seriously enough to succeed!"

"That's not true! He is very, VERY talented cook! Have you ever tried cupcakes he makes? Or croquets? The taste is divine!"

"Seriously? He can cook? Well that's unexpected."

"There is more of him that you see Bonnie!"

"Not that I really want to see.."

"Geez Bonnie, can you be more stubborn?"

"Yeah I think I can!"

"You are insufferable" Tara said with a smile.

"I know, and thank you for bearing with me."

"No problem! Meet you at practice."

After practice Bonnie didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home, because of her sisters, she couldn't stay at Tara's place, because her blond friend has enough headache as it is without her, and she didn't have enough money to stay in a decent hotel. Bonnie had no idea where is she going to spend a night. The only place she could think about now was her sanctuary in a park.

'My paradise… well, there is no school tomorrow, and it was a long time ago when i last time slept under stars. No hobo, junkie or rapist will get there. The worse that could happen to me there is bugs will get in my hair, but it will much pleasant company than a drunk college idiot trying to barge in my room. Also it's almost summer weather now, nights are warm.'

With this thought she drove to the park and went to the green fence. Bonnie squeezed through the hole and stepped in her paradise. The feeling of ease suddenly hit her. She sat under a tree and closed her eyes. She sat like that for two hour straight. No worries, no thoughts. There was nothing that could disturb her at this moment. She didn't even heard like another human got through the hole and sat nearby.

Another hour and half passed uneventfully. Bonnie opened her eyes. The sun was low, showing only half of itself at the top of green fence.

'Maybe I should pick up a magazine or a book at Smarty Mart, thank god it is 24 hour working shop.'

The second she decided to do so she noticed a blond figure sitting near her.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed.

"WHAT THE…" Ron felt on the ground because of the sudden outburst of Bonnie.

"How did you sneak up on me? And how long are you sitting here Stoppable?"

"Jeez, you didn't have to scream, you scared the shit out of me!" said Ron without his trademark goofy smile. His looked actually irritated by her actions. "And to answer your question i've been here for more than an hour."

"Are some kind of a ninja? I didn't even hear that you come."

"Well actually…never mind, let's just say you was too relaxed to notice anything around you."

"That sounds… plausible."

"Ok. Actually it's pretty late, we should probably go home."

"You go, i stay."

"Are going to spend a night here or something?" Ron joked.

"Yes, actually, that was my plan." She answered with a straight face.

"Oh ok…wait WHAT? Bonnie, I know this place is magical but still, you'll catch flu if you will sleep in a middle of the freaking park!"

"Well i can't go home, for important reasons, the only friend that I trust enough to sleep over her house has enough problems without me, and I don't have enough money with me to stay into a good hotel, hence I'm going to stay here overnight."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked with his hand on his face.

"Absolutely!"

"Alright…" Ron sighed. "Stand up. You're going to sleep at my place tonight. And i will not take NO as an answer."

"You're joking right?"

"Note Serious Face."

"What the catch?"

"No catch. Just an act of good will."

'Alright, let's get it straight' Bonnie started to think. 'He offers me a place and doesn't ask anything in return. Sounds really fishy. On another hand, as much as I like this place, sleeping here isn't actually most brilliant idea, a little stupid actually, well I was desperate when I decided it, and I didn't had much of a choice. Well, until now.'

"Alright Stoppable, I agree." Bonnie stood from the ground "But if you will make ANY suspicious action in my direction your voice will become much MUCH higher. Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He answered, trying to get rid a painful image from his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A\N _**

**_Hi again! I have 4 people following my story! OMG I'm SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! A giant thank you for all who reading, reviewing and following my fanfic! This chapter actually much longer than previous one, enjoy! READ AND REVIEW. please _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 3

Shattered self

The first thing that Bonnie noticed as soon as they enter Ron's house was a small pink rodent standing on its feet on a doormat. She looked into its eyes for a couple of seconds, thinking about what to do. It's not that she was scared of rodents, quite opposite actually, she was good with most kinds of the animals, but this one actually creeped her out for some reason. Its looked at her like it was intelligent. She heard that Stoppable has an odd pet that he brings in school all the time, but she never paid much attention for bottom of the Food Chain.

"Wevkom!" the pet talked with a grin.

"HOLY SHIT IT TALKS!" Bonnie screamed from a surprise.

"Of course it talks! It's Rufus! Most intelligent Naked Mole Rat in a world. I practically raised him myself."

"But…but…it's an animal! Animal can't talk! The closest thing is imitation of human phrases! They don't have enough brain power to construct a human speech!"

"Phay! I han tavk! I smavt! You vude!" Rufus answered with a pout.

"And you need a speech therapist…holy shit, i'm arguing with a rat…"

"Naked Mole Rat!" Ron corrected her.

"I'm here, in your house, only for a couple minutes, and already i see something that i never saw before in my life. Hey little thing, i didn't want to be rude, it's just there is no many actually talking animals in the world."

Rufus nodded his head quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"I see you recovered from shock quite quickly. Well, let's go upstairs, you'll sleep in my parents' bedroom."

"And where is your parents are going to sleep? Scratch that question. Where IS your parents, i can't hear a soul besides your rat in the kitchen. And why is he so loud. What is he doing there anyway?"

"And which question i need to answer first?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Smartass! Where are your parents?"

"Traveling with my sister. They probably at one of the southern island right now."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

"Stepsister technically, but i still love her a lot." Ron pointed at one of the pictures on the wall.

"She is so CUTE!" Bonnie squealed "But wait! That means we are alone in this house?"

"Of course not! There's also Rufus!"

"Right… Talking about Rufus, what is he doing at the kitchen?"

"Snacks."

"What?"

"Snacks! You know, chips, sandwiches, soft drinks etc."

"He can do it?"

"Yeah actually."

"Wow, i gain more respect for this rat with every passing minute. Not so long ago i'd just called him gross and yelled to not get that thing near me you know."

"And now?"

"Now i actually want to pet him. Ok…what the hell is going on here" Bonnie suddenly snapped. "We are not in the park, but we still act differently from everyday life. I lost my bitchiness…at least some of it, and you didn't crack a single stupid corny joke, and i haven't seen your goofy smile since morning."

Ron went silent for a moment. They were standing like that in second floor hallway for a minute in total silence.

"Maybe…" Ron suddenly started to talk. "Maybe it's because we saw ourselves without our usual demeanor, i don't know how about it in your case, but you were the first one, beside Rufus, who saw me like that, and i automatically stop pretending when we are alone like that. That place in the park forced me to drop an act before you back then, and now my mind just releases my defense in situations like this."

"Wow…that sound actually smart…for you."

"Yes, i'm not as naïve and stupid as you all think."

"I see that. And, i think you right. I mean your theory…Ok this is starting to be awkward. Show me a bedroom."

"The door behind you."

"Oh…ok."

They went through the door into a bedroom. The first thing Bonnie noticed it pictures on a table and walls. There weren't any pictures of just Ron. The only one with Ron in it was a group family photo with his sister in his hands. The other ones contain whether his parents in different locations or his sister.

"There is TV in here, if you hungry you know where to get snacks. Toilet and bathroom are in the end of a hallway. I'll be downstairs in the lobby if you need something."

He left the room leaving Bonnie alone with her thoughts. She sat on the bed. First thing that came to her head was todays morning. Why did she said those thinks to Ron? Because of her sisters? Partially yes, but the main reason was Ron himself. In school he is one of the most harmless people she knew. She could drop all shit on him and there won't be any consequences at all. He would just laugh it out or ignore. He was a perfect punching bag for her. She just took all accumulated irritation and drop on him. The only two who would say something to that are Possible and Tara. Possible would bark something to "protect" her friend, but Ron usually calms her down by saying that he wasn't hurt or something like that. Tara was a whole other case. Bonnie saw that her best friend has some warm feelings toward him, but if they become close it will lead to two possible situations. The first one is Tara will lose her Food Chain status and privileges which means that Bonnie will not be able to spend time with her, and the second one because of Tara Ron will rise on a Food Chain and she would lose her punching bag. Bonnie started to feel sick from her thoughts. The tears appeared in her eyes.

'Neither Tara or Ron doesn't deserve such treatment. How did i live like that for years without having second thought? I'm not just awful, i'm hideous! Tara is my friend! And she should stay my friend despite her status on a Food Chain. And Ron…just because he doesn't fight back doesn't mean that he deserves the treatment i give him. And the fact that he helps me despite all that. Any other human on his place would just leave me in the park and kick me in a gut as an extra. I should ask him why did he helps me, and thank him at least'

Bonnie went downstairs. Ron was on a couch playing a videogame with Rufus on his lap.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Why are you helping me? Yeah i know it's stupid to complain about anything in my situation but still. Just this morning i treated you like crap and now…"

"Wait, wait, calm down, make deep breath and sit on a couch."

Bonnie sat near Ron. She was sobbing slightly.

"Now you can ask me whatever you want, just do it slowly, i didn't understand a word of what you were saying me."

"Why… are helping me?"

"Because you needed help."

"But after the way i treated you all this year. Any other one would just leave me there at best if not doing something worse!"

Ron was quite for a moment. Some time ago he would do it just because its right or the same naïve thought. But now, now was the whole other reason.

"Bonnie, i wouldn't deny that i got a lot of shit from you over last several years, and if i met you last week in the street all alone and without place to go, i would probably leave you there as you say." Ron saw as Bonnie lowered her head a little. "But when i saw you first time in my secret spot at the park i saw a different Bonnie Rockwaller, not a Queen B that terrorized me in daily basis, but a girl that just wanted to hide from something. You even lied to me just to keep this hiding place!"

"How…how do you know that?"

"I can see when people lie to me. It's the skill that i picked up on mission with Kim. She is totally blind when it comes for little thing, so i learned how to notice them, including facial expressions and small changes on it, hence see when someone lies to me. You read my book didn't you?"

"Y-yes, i'm sorry."

"And you weren't creeped out by my little reminder inside?"

"I was a little, but curiosity was stronger, and i REALY didn't want to lose that place."

"How did you found it in first place Bonnie?"

"A squirrel stole my phone and i chased it. In the end that fur ball went through a hole in green fence. I searched a spot where its disappeared and found a little paradise. It was a week ago. I found my cellphone lying near the tree that day, little rodent never appeared sadly. I would like to thank him some day."

"A squirrel…My place was found out because of a squirrel." Ron Started to laugh. "That's priceless!"

"Yeah, it's actually fun story when looked on it like that. I stayed there for six hours that day."

"But why do you need it so much? You are popular cheerleader from wealthy family and lots of friends."

Bonnie become silent at the moment.

"Bonnie, if you don't want to talk about it, i understand."

"No…i actually want to tell you for some reason. This… this is something that even Tara doesn't know… But while looking at you now, i think you are the only one who can understand me at the moment."

"Why me?"

"Because, just like you said to me before, i see now a different Ron Stoppable, not Goofy Loser Ron that irritated me in daily basis. You are similar to me. You too wear a mask around people right?"

"Yeah…i am. But i actually impressed. With all my ability to read people i never saw even a little hint that it wasn't actually you."

"Because it was actually me for a long time." Bonnie took a deep breath. "I see you a little confused. What i'm going to tell you is really personal, you can't tell ANYBODY about it, even Kim, do you understand me?"

"Yes. I swear that not a single soul will know about it… well except Rufus, because he is eavesdropping on my lap."

"Rufus, can you keep my secret?"

"Yep" said rodent without opening his eyes.

"Alright, i trust you two." Bonnie took another deep breath. "Thing is i WAS that person, Queen B ruler of the school. No remorse, no second thoughts. I was always right, my action are always justified no matter what i say or do. I thought that Losers are scum, popular crowd are elites and that it is an order that should not be changed. All i saw was labels, not people. It felt s right at the time. But if you dig dipper in that system and in my ideologies you'll see my sisters."

Bonnie stopped talking. She was trying to collect her thoughts and suppress her emotions. Ron put Rufus on coffee table near couch and went to the kitchen. He was back several seconds later with a glass of water and gave it to Bonnie.

"Thank you." she smiled weakly and drank some while Ron sat back on his spot on a couch. "My sisters… they are basically same as Queen B, but ten times worse. They always tell me that they better than me in every aspect. They always say that Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and i got the rest. And, partly because of my stubbornness, i started trying to outdo them. They were cheerleading captains, a became one, they were on top of the class, i became too. But every time they just found new ways to say that i inferior and every time i stubbornly went to prove that i'm not. Until month ago"

Bonnie took another sip of water.

"Month ago i was dating Brick, but things weren't that good, mostly because he went behind my back with other girls, so i was going to dump him. My sister somehow knew about it, probably they eavesdropped when i talked with Tara about it, and tell me that it was my fault that he is cheating on me. They told me how they handled they boyfriends back in high school and how those guys became a tools in they plans. According to them i was just a stupid little girl if i couldn't manipulate boys like that, that it was a skill of Real Queens. I was furious, that was a new challenge for me, i called Brick and tell him to pick me up that evening for a date. I was in my room when his car arrived. I looked at the mirror to check my makeup and… that when everything just crashed. What i saw was an excuse for a human, just a pawn of her older sisters. Just a second ago i was going to give my virginity away JUST because my sisters tell me that they did the same at my age! And it wasn't the fact of sex that scared me, i'm 16 for god sake, it's not the issue, if it were a guy that i was sure about, the one i actually feel something for i wouldn't mind, but the fact that i was going to do this with a guy who dated me for a status and nothing more because my sister tell me…i felt sick. Sick of what i was going to do, sick because of what i done before to people by the will of my sisters, and what's more important…sick of myself. The reflection in a mirror wasn't Queen B, it was some weak-willed girl, who didn't do a single decision herself in her life. I went downstairs and broke up with Brick. The next day, the second i stepped on a school ground Queen B persona was put on again. I still acted like her, but from that day i started to see things differently. I saw what my friends really are, and who is really my friend, i saw how Elite treated other, all physical and mental abuse that i haven't noticed before. Every single day it haunted me, at school with Elites, and at home with my sisters. I wanted to stop all of it, stop being Queen B, but i couldn't find enough straight to do it, i was scared of what will happened when i throw my mask away, i was near a mental breakdown. But then i found that place, my Personal Paradise...well you know the rest of story."

"You should be proud of yourself Bonnie." Said Ron with a small kind smile.

"W-what? Why? I'm weak-willed person who is too scared to drop the act!"

"But you did! You stopped yourself from doing thing you didn't want to do, the moment you decided it you cracked you mask, it doesn't have a full control over you anymore! All you have to do is gain a little more courage to break it fully. The fact that you sitting with me right now confirms my words!"

"You right…Thank you Ron!" Bonnie smiled brightly.

"No problem!"

"Now, since you helped me by listening my story, maybe you tell me a story behind your mask?"

"Nope!" Ron said.

"Hey! That's no fair!"

"Yep! But you are right, i feeling a little guilty for not telling you my story."

"So…"

"So…i let you play this videogame that i started when you came down. It's called Last Legend 9. Old but good."

Bonnie was speechless.

"You don't want to play? Then…" Ron took a controller in hands.

"Give me that thing" Bonnie grabbed away controller from him. "I never played in videogames in my life, so sit here and teach me!"

"Alright, first you should create new save file for yourself" Ron pushed reset button.

5 hours passed.

"Bonnie, it's getting late…"

"Give me 10 minutes more."

"You said it 20 minutes before"

"Ok, just let me get to nearest Beargle to save."

"You just passed it, turn around."

"Damn…alright i'm saving, see?"

"Yes, now go to the bed."

"Party-pooper." Bonnie pouted and went to the stairs.

"Oh and Bonnie…"

"What?"

"Thank you for telling me… if you want i'll tell you about myself tomorrow. But i can't tell you all."

"Is it somehow connected to words in your book?"

Ron didn't answer, he just smiled sadly in return.

"Ok, i'm good with it…with one condition…" Bonnie said.

"What?"

"Tomorrow you are going to show me where i can by that game console and that game!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A\N _**

**_Hi everyone! Another short chapter! Sorry…_**

**_THANK YOU for all your reviews and that you following my fanfic guys, or girls, or both…thank you EVERYONE! After this chapter i'm going to start putting more characters from KP universe in story, i don't know who will get in final product and who will not, but i have some ideas already. And as always READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 4

Family and cupcakes

Two questions appeared in Bonnie's head: where is she and how did she end up here. She got out of bed and looked around. She started to remember how her sister tell her that they were going to have a party in their house, how she was going to spend a night under stars, how Ron give her place to stay, the talk they had.

'Talking rats, sudden confessions, me playing videogame… Damn, that really was one of the strangest days in my life, and i liked it!'

Bonnie looked in the mirror. She was not wearing makeup, she washed it away last night, before going to bed. It was a mess after the talk anyway. She took a comb from a nightstand and started fixing her hair. Five minutes later, fully dressed, she went down to the kitchen. Ron was already there with a plate full of freshly baked cupcakes.

"Good morning Bonnie. You look wonderful." he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Stoppable! You, probably, the first one who saw me without makeup in this year. By the way, did you cook that?" Bonnie pointed to cupcakes.

"Yes, i also made some coffee."

Bonnie ate a piece of a cupcake. The moment it land on her tongue a choir of angels started to sing in her head. The rest of the cupcake was eaten in a flash.

"I see you like it." Ron said pouring some coffee into mug near her.

"Geez Stoppable, what in these cupcakes? Unicorn milk and fairy dust?"

"No, it's just plain cupcakes, the recipe i took from internet, though i just change proportions a little."

Bonnie was already munching third one. She thought that Tara exaggerated Ron's cooking ability, but these cupcakes were really divine. Minute later there weren't a single cupcake left.

"I never thought you were THAT hungry." Ron looked at the empty plate with a sigh.

"I never thought you can actually cook! By the way you owe me croquets!"

"Why croquets?"

"Tara said that she tasted your cupcakes and croquets, and both tasted divine, so i want to taste it too!"

"Alright, alright. If you want i will make some later. Now drink your coffee before it become cold."

They sat at the kitchen table sipping their coffee.

"So…" Bonnie started. "Are you going to tell me your story?"

"I see subtlety isn't strong with you."

"Don't dodge the question. You promised me that you will tell me it today, and you have to do it eventually. So why not do it now? The sooner the better!"

"Yeah, you're right, i think." Ron took another sip of coffee. "It's all started when i was a little kid. My mom and dad, they were not bad people, but they were bad parents. I think they weren't ready to be one when i was born. I wasn't planed, and because they both were from Jewish families abortion was unacceptable. It's not that they didn't love me, they just didn't know how to show it. I barely saw them smile when i was a kid. I started to notice how different my parents were compared to others. But i was just a kid, i didn't understand my feelings, that sadness, that pain. So i found a simple solution, to ignore all that. Every time i felt bad i just smiled. I convinced myself that everything is fine, there is no problem, there is no pain, they actually love me. That's how my goofy, smiling, forgiving persona was born. Soon i was like you as Queen B, i wasn't just wearing the mask, i lived it. For a long time i ignored pain, suppressed emotion, live a happy life."

Ron went silent for a moment. He stood and pours himself fresh coffee. He sat back with a mug in his hand and drank from it. He locked at Bonnie and continued.

"Year ago my parents brought Hana to our home. They were so happy, it was first time in my life when i saw them smiling like that. I was jealous at first, but quickly suppressed this emotion. We were a happy family, something that i haven't seen in this house before. But it couldn't last forever. Five months passed since the day Hana appeared in our lives. I just back from another mission, only to see my parents loading boxed in a car. I asked what happened, why are they loading their stuff? My dad answered that this city is too dangerous to raise Hana, considering constant attacks, and we're moving. I asked him, what about my friend, my school? And he answered: You're right! I didn't expect him to say it. But he said that i can stay to finish my education. I was stunned. My parents finished loading, told me to take care of myself, and that they will send me money monthly, got in the car and drove away. After that and went into a house. The moment door closed behind me all hell broke loose. Since my parents weren't with me anymore, the primary reason behind my mask disappeared, and mask was gone. Without it, every single painful moment, every single suppressed emotion, all feelings that i was blocking all this years hit me at the same time! I screamed, i cried, i was suffocating in my own pain. And then …"

Ron suddenly stopped. A mug cracked under his grip. He was out of breath. The memories were too fresh, too frightening.

"And then nothing." He continued. "Just like you i started see the world without filter, every venomous word, every ill intention, every sick thought. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I couldn't look on people i know same as before."

"That means you lied to me when i asked where your parents, weren't you?"

"Yes i lied. Thing is, nobody besides you and Rufus knows the truth, even Kim doesn't. She thinks that they travelling."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"The same reason you told me about yourself yesterday. You were right, we are similar in many aspects, however there is a big difference between you and me. You want to get rid of Queen B mask, right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"And i… I want to become my mask again."

Bonnie was shocked by his words.

"But why do you want that?" she nearly screamed.

"That…i can't tell…"

"But…"

"Nope, i told you yesterday, there are some things that i can't tell."

"Fine" she pouted. "You know…we are really fucked up people…"

"Yes." Ron chuckled. "You're right actually."

They laughed for a couple of minutes, all tension in the air just disappeared.

"Thank you…Ron."

"For what?"

"For telling me your part. Can i ask you something?"

"Whatever you want."

"The day after tomorrow, at school, i'm going to throw my title away. Will you support me at this?"

"Of course!" He smiled and reached out his hand. "Friends?"

Bonnie shook his hand with a smile.

"Friends! And don't forget about game console!"

"You really like that game…"

"Yes! It's actually exciting to try something new! Also the story and characters is just marvelous! The music is fantastic and...o my god…i'm geeking out over a game… "

"Yes you are, and this is hilarious!"

"Oh shut it! It's your fault!"

"Yeah, yeah alright. Used one console will cost you 50 bucks, non-used will be hard to get, it is an old one, but i know a place, it will cost you 100 bucks plus 4 bucks for a game itself."

"I need to get my credit card from my room first."

"Alright. By the way, you didn't tell me why you couldn't go home yesterday."

"My sisters were having a party there, and let's just say it's much safer to sleep under stars than there. House is probably empty right now, they usually spent weekend somewhere else."

"Ok, let's go then!"

"Let's go. Oh and one more thing Ron!"

"What?"

"You still owe me croquets!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A\N HI! Here's an update! I gain more followers and favs! You are AWESOME!Giant thank you for support! _**

**_And as always READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 5

Smelly lies

It was Saturday morning. Ann Possible was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. It was her day off, her husband and boys went fishing earlier, her daughter was in her room, talking with her friend on telephone. She loves her husband and her children, life is really good for her family now. But Ann still felt unease in her heart, and she knew why. She was worried about a neighbor boy, and a close friend of her daughter, Ron. All this years he was around, he visited her house on daily basis, he was always ready to help whether it was washing dishes or Tim' and Jim's crazy experiments. He was always here for Kim when she was sad to cheer her up, or just to spend some time when she was happy. Ann couldn't hold a smile on her face while she was thinking about boy, he IS like a third son for her after all. At least she wished for him to be her son. She saw that his real parents don't understand how to properly raise him, but she had no rights to meddle in other family's life. Instead she gave him as much attention and care as she could when he was nearby. The boy was always had high spirit, lots of energy, and the brightest smile. But lately he wasn't visiting them as often as before, she barely saw him last several months, and when she did his smile looked a little forced. At first she thought that she was just seeing things, because of the stress on the work, but with more time past she started to notice it more and more. Something was clearly wrong.

Ann's daughter appeared on a kitchen with phone in her hand.

"Mom, do we have something light to eat?"

"There's salad in a fridge."

"Thanks."

"By the way Kimmie, i haven't seen Ron for a while, is everything alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just he doesn't visiting us as often as he was."

"Oh come on mom, you exaggerating! Ron visited us last…month. Yeah maybe you right."

"Maybe he is in some trouble, or maybe he got himself a girlfriend and just doesn't have time for us."

"Oh come on mom, don't be ridiculous! It's Ron we are talking about! If he found himself a girl he would told me about it immediately! And considering that he still as high spirited as always he is not in any kind of trouble. Besides, it's Ron, the biggest trouble in his life is when he is out of hot sauce for naco."

Kim took a bowl with salad and went upstairs.

'So Kimmie hadn't noticed anything in Ron. Well it shouldn't surprise me, she is just like her father, totally oblivious for a subtle things.'

Ann sighed, she took her handbag and went to the car. James and boys wouldn't be at home until evening anyway, and they will probably bring decent amount of fish with them. She needs to buy some groceries.

Meanwhile Ron made a step into Rockwaller's house and he wasn't ready for what he saw. Living room was in unrecognizable condition. Pieces of cloth was scattered across the room, from TV to ceiling fan, unknown substance was spilled on carpet and curtains. Some flower pots were crashed, and the other ones probably have some humiliating history behind it. Bear bottles, cans, pizza boxes with bits of pizzas in it were everywhere. The stench was almost unbearable.

"Bonnie…what the hell happened here?"

"I told you already, a party."

"I think i have tears in my eyes…"

"Oh come on, it's not THAT horrible…well maybe it is, but it's not reason to cry."

"Yes, it isn't. My eyes watering from the stench."

"Ow. Let's go to my room and take my credit card, it should be clean there."

"Ok, but after that we buy you a game console, we going to clean this mess."

"You're going to help me? Again? Are you serious?"

"Yes Bonnie i am serious. First, i am your friend now after all, and friends help each other. And second, I have a feeling that if we won't deal with it soon, another type of life will be born from it."

Bonnie chuckled and led Ron to her room upstairs. Thankfully it was undisturbed. Her room has several different shades of pink in it. On the walls were photos of Bonnie modeling, and several interesting paintings. One depicted a figure in black clothes and white face rocking on a stage. Also bed's headboard was shaped as heart.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"So…much…pink."

"Oh shut it Ron! I like pink! So what?"

"Nothing…nothing."

Bonnie took a credit card from book shelf. After that they got to her car again and drove away. They stopped ten minutes later near a small game store. When Bonnie entered into, she felt like she was in other universe. All walls were in poster, dozens of games, each one with its own cover art, lots of figures of characters and places.

Ron was amused by Bonnie's reaction. He put his goofy face on and went to the counter.

"Hi Mike! How's your Warrior-Elf-Princess?"

"Ron! Much better than your spoony bard! Who's cutie over there? Your girlfriend?" asked tall and slightly unshaved guy with short dark hair.

"Nope, just a friend."

"Another one? First Kim, now she…friendzone is your eternal fate. I'm so sad for you." Mike sobbed fakely.

"Well you know me, i could be friend to everyone if they wanted to." Ron kept his wide smile.

"Geez, you are made of positivity… Alright, what have leaded you here o brave bard?"

"I need new Fun Platform One, unused one, and Last legend 9."

"What happened to your FPone? Maybe i can fix it, it will be cheaper."

"It's not for me, it's for her."

"WHAT? That hottie is gamer? NO WAY!"

"What's wrong with me playing a game?" Bonnie said irritably.

"Nothing, nothing…" Mike verbally retreated.

"Mike you just gain an enemy in face of all Gamer girls." Ron laughed.

"Come on Ron, you know there are no gamer girls in our little town"

"Zita is hardcore gamer."

"Zita? From movie theater?"

"Yes, she is second best in Everlot after Tunnel Lord."

"You are kidding me… i need hours and hours of grinding before i could even dare to talk to gamer of such level!"

"Don't worry, she is fun girl, and won't judge you even if you are a low level peasant."

"I sure hope so…Oh! Sorry got sidetracked. Let's get back to business. We have an unused FPone, it will cost you 100 dollars, and Last Legend 9 will cost 3 dollars. 103 dollars in total."

Bonnie paid by credit card. After that Mike packed box with FPone and a game in a plastic bag and gave it to Ron. Twenty five minutes later Ron was already back in Bonnie's room, connecting cords from console to TV.

"Ok. Give me a game, let's test if it's work."

After checking the console, Ron turned off the console.

"Congratulations Bonnie, now you have you ultimate time-waster right in your bedroom!" he proudly exclaimed.

"Thank you Ron." Bonnie said happily and quickly hugged her new friend. Suddenly Ron's mobile phone starts ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Dr. P! Tonight, well…you wouldn't take no as an answer right? Alright Mrs. Dr. P i will come. Fresh fish? Booyah! Alright, see you later Mrs. Dr. P!"

Ron pushed disconnect button on telephone.

"Who was it?" Bonnie asked.

"Missis Possible, Kim's mom."

"Oh, i know her! I worked with her on school assignment. Why did she call you? "

"She asked me if i can come to dinner tonight."

"And you said yes i assume?"

"Bingo! It is really hard for me to say NO to missis Possible."

"Really? Why?"

"Basically. She is like second mother to me."

Bonnie didn't know what to say.

"Alright, let's not waste time then." Ron opened door to the hall. "I still have five hours left, so let's go and collect all that garbage downstairs into bags!"

Bonnie smiled and followed him. During 5 hours limit they managed to throw all garbage outside, clean carpet and floor and take off the curtains. Bonnie sad that she will take it to a dry-cleaning tomorrow. Satisfied with his work Ron said goodbye to Bonnie and took a bus.

When he arrived to Possible's house he could hear that everyone was already at home. He went through the backdoor to the dinner room with his overpositive smile.

"Holla Possible clan! Long time no see!"

"Hey Ron…" started Tim

"…where have you been?" ended Jim

"Sorry guys, i was carried away by online game, must reach level 70 before summer break!"

"Too much videogames is bad for your health Ron" James Possible looked at him. "You should be outside more!"

"Sorry Mr. Dr. P. I will try." Ron smiled in return. James just nodded his head and continued to read his newspaper.

"Ron, could you help me with dishes? And Honey, call Kimmie for dinner!" Ann said from the kitchen.

"Of Course Mrs. Dr. P!" said Ron, going to the kitchen.

"Alright Honey" said James. "Kimmie-cub! Ron is here! Dinner is starting!"

"I'm coming" Kim shouted from upstairs.

The dinner went as usual. Tasty food, couple jokes from Ron, several embarrassing stories from Kim's past, some crazy invention from tweens went haywire. Warm and kind atmosphere was filling this house. Ron loved Possible house, but with this warm felling also comes deep sadness. It doesn't matter how strong he wants to, he can't be a part of this family.

"Well it's pretty late, sun is already down, i'm going home now. Bye everyone."

"Bye Ron." Tim and Jim said with a sleepy voices.

"Be careful." Said James, still looking into newspaper.

"Bye" Kim waved him, while going upstairs.

Ron exited Possible's house, but was stopped at the porch.

"Ron, wait."

"Mrs. Dr. P. Oh sorry, i forgot to tell you goodbye, silly me! And also fish was remarkable, where did you get a recipe?" Ron said with a smile.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Ann asked with concern on her face.

"What are you talking about? Of course everything is awesome! What can be wrong?" Ron comically shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just, you so distant lately, we barely see you."

"Sorry Mrs. P i just was carried away with a videogame…"

"Don't lie to me young man!"

Ron was startled. He was shocked that she could see through him.

"Mrs. Dr. P i tell you, everything is fine!" he smiled.

"Ron…" Ann looked at his house. "Why is there no lights? Where are your parents?"

"They traveling with my sister, they should be at southern island now."

"How long are they traveling?"

"About a month i think."

Ann looked at the boy. She saw that he was lying to her, she saw how forced was his innocent smile, she saw how hard he was trying to avoid answers. She went to him and hugged.

"I don't know what are you hiding, it must be something really terrible if you lying to me like that. I'm going to give you time. I trust you. I love you as my own son."

"Th-thank you."

Ann released him from a hug and went inside. Ron went to his house, but stopped at doorsteps. His hand were shaking, his breath was heavy. He turned and ran. He ran to only place that could help him now. He went to the only place that could stop the pain. To his private paradise.

"Did you talked to him?" James asked his wife.

"Yes, it's as i thought, he is hiding something. I must help him somehow. I know that you think of him only as neighbor boy but… "

"Honey, calm down, from what i see you really think of him as third son, it's in your eyes, and though i don't understand it, i will support you if you will need it."

"Thank you James" Ann kissed him in cheek. "Now let's go to sleep."

Meanwhile in Bonnie Rockwaller's house.

"Oh HELL NO, you will NOT get away with this! FIRE STORM BITCHES! This game is AWESOME!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_A\N HI! UPDATE IS HERE! Ok, this one came out later than previous ones, and there is a reason for it. Basically because more and more people reading my fanfic and give it reviews i decided to work on some points of it in detail. The main plot points and directions are the same, but i still need some time to rethink and build what will be in between of them, i don't want to rush the story. Also want to mention Rufus's speech. Basically he can't spell R and L, he pronounce them as W. Also he has a problem with Grammar, just like me…_**

**_P.S. OMG 11k words O_O_**

**_Well and as always , _**

**_READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 6

No fear.

Ron entered his house at 3 am. He was really tired and sleepy and running to the park and staying there for several hours wasn't really healthy, but it was a necessity.

"You wate." a tiny voice said.

Ron turned on the lights in living room and saw Rufus standing on a sofa.

"Sorry buddy, i just..."

"You wan...wan fast."

"So you saw."

"Why?"

"I was at Possible's dinner." Ron sighed deeply and sat nearby Rufus. "It was as good as always. Mrs. Possible's food and kindness, mr. Possible's newspaper and advices, Jim's and Tim's energy and laughter, and Kim's embarrassment and smile. The only detail that was missing was Ron Stoppable that they knew. And i think mrs Possible noticed it. After dinner she talked to me. She told me that she trust in me! It was painful enough to be there, knowing that the one who they accepted was just a mask, knowing that i lie to their faces, but after her words, i feel like trash. She also said that she loves me as her own son, and that was the main reason why i ran, i needed some time to calm myself. Damn, i'm so whiny lately, really sick of that."

"Yeah." Rufus nodded knowingly.

"At least i have you to talk about this stuff."

"And Bonnie!"

"Well yeah, but she doesn't know the whole truth about what happened that day."

Rufus started to shake uncontrollably.

"You scared of it, aren't you Rufus?"

"Yeah." he answered with a hint of shame in his squeaky voice.

"Me too." Ron petted him. "Let's go to bed and try to catch some sleep."

Ron with his pet on a shoulder went upstairs to his room. He crushed on his bed and almost instantly passed out. It was a dreamless night for him. He slept for several hours like that. Suddenly he heard a sound of doorbell, which was utterly ignored, for a reason of softness of the bed. The annoying sound repeated itself several times in a row. Ron got out of the bed and went downstairs, muttering to himself several kinds of curses. He opened his door and saw Kim in her mission gear.

"Geez Ron, what took you so long to open a door?"

"I was sleeping KP, sorry."

"In your clothes? This is same one that you wear yesterday at the dinner."

"Yeah…i passed out while watching a movie."

"You unbelievable." she sighed. "We have a mission. Adrena Lynn stole some experimental medicine from one of GJ's bases, they asked Team Possible to help. Helicopter will be here in five minutes, so hurry up and change!"

"Yes KP, i'll be in a second."

Ron changed into his gear and went outside, where helicopter was hovering above his house. They got into it by climbing the ladder. The pilot started to talk.

"Miss Possible, GJ thanks you for your assistance in this operation."

"Ah, no big, so what's my part?"

"I will land you at the roof of 20-storey building in business district. Our troops covered exits on land, your mission is to guard roof exit, in case we wouldn't able to stop her."

"Um, excuse me, but what exactly she stole?" Ron barged into conversation.

"I'm sorry, but i only have an authority to answer Miss Possible's questions."

"I get it." Ron sighed. "KP, could you ask him please?"

"Ron, i already told you what she stole! A medicine!"

"Yeah KP, but it would be useful to know what does it do, isn't it? What if the medicine can grant an inhuman strength, or speed, or can turn her into a giant gorilla!" he forced himself to sound panicky.

"Ugh. Fine." Kim turned her head to a pilot. "Can you tell me what this medicine does exactly?"

"Yes Miss Possible. It's a pills that suppresses a feeling of fear, while providing an extra dose of adrenaline."

"I get it now!" Ron exclaimed. "Basically, makes it perfect for Adrena, given that the fear was the one that ruined her. But still, why GJ created it?"

"Ron, stop with stupid questions, it's a Global Justice, a good guys, if they made it, it clearly for right purposes!" Kim talked him down. "Also, we're almost there. Get ready."

They jumped out to the roof from helicopter on a safe high. Ron was a bit irritated by Kim's ignorance, but it wasn't first time when she showed this trait. He didn't trust GJ as much as she. He understood that such perfect organization, who keeps people at peace and fight baddies, could exist only in a head of a kid or a really bubble-headed person, or Kim who for some reason see the world in perfection glasses. Evil and Good are absolute in her eyes, no grey areas. Ron's look before was that everyone has a chance, he was too kind, too forgiving, he could see Good in everyone. But not anymore. Now he doesn't look at thing as good or bad, he sees reasons behind it. Good people can do bad things, and bad people can do good, it's just an amount of it that divides them. GJ is the same. There is no such thing in the world as GLOBAL justice, there is always be a sacrifices. But still GJ has a right to exist, it's just doing its part for a world. Its work has a cost, a consequences that Kim doesn't see. That is probably main reason why she wasn't asked for a place of an agent in their organization. They need her skills, but her mental status doesn't fit. Basically Team Possible is a tool, a tool to keep an eye on a Middleton area. Villains know about her, they know about her skills, her place in community and know who stand behind her. To get her reputation as a Hero stronger she got missions outside Tri-City area or even outside the continent. Most of her missions include villains like Dr. Drakken or Duff Killigan, that can be a dangerous if they are left unattended, but still no match for Kim's skills. But when more serious danger comes, GJ goes to business and sends agent to help. Though tonight they asked her assistance for a reason of a person that stole those pills from them. Adrena, though isn't an actual villain, could make a damage to a citizens of Middleton with one of her stuns, and they need for Kim to save the day in this area, to keep her image.

Ron was interrupted from his thoughts by a sound of the broken door. Adrena Lynn just slammed through it with a smile on her face. Her hands were bleeding.

"Adrena Lynn! Give me that medicine and surrender!" Kim exclaimed.

'Subtle Kim, really subtle.' Ron thought.

"You want me to WHAT? To give up THESE sweet pills? HELL NO! These pills are frEEEEAAAKYYY! I'm not scared of ANYTHING anymore! I can do all this frEEEAAKY stuff, and don't feel even a trace of fear! And the ENERGY, an EXCITEMENT! Oh no, i better DIE than give that UP!" she tell, while shaking slightly from a rush. The container with pills was in her hand.

'Looks like this stuff is addictive.'

Kim rushed and tackled her, hitting the container out of her hand. Ron ran to the container while two girls struggled on the roof. Adrena kicked Kim in a side and stood up.

"Give me that!" She screamed going after Ron.

"You want it, ok." Ron shrugged and threw container into the air. While Adrena's eyes were locked on it, he gave a signal. "Kim! Kick her!"

Kim stood and high-kicked Adrena Lynn, knocking her out. The container dropped near her unconscious body.

"Nice job Kim! Alright, i take Adrena, and you take the container, and let's hope the elevator is working."

When they went outside the building Adrena Lynn was took under custody of GJ, and Kim went for the usual talk with a press. Ron saw Betty Director, near the GJ vans, holding the retrieved container.

"Hi miss B. Director!" Ron said with a goofy smile on his face. "Came to check how the mission was going?"

"Ow, Ronald. Thanks for the help of Team Possible." She said formally.

"Like Kim would say, no big. By the way, those pills are really FREAKY, you know. Taking away fear, a human emotion! Terrific!"

"Yeah, i agree with you." She sighed.

"You do?"

"This abomination was a request from one of our largest sponsors. I couldn't refuse it, not without solid background. This is basically a lousy drug for a soldiers, blocking a fear, it's like blocking part of humanity."

"Well, you have enough evidence to decline a request now."

"What do you mean Ronald?"

"There they are!" Ron pointed on a van, which contained still unconscious Adrena Lynn. "She basically broke through a door, almost broking her arms in a process. She doesn't care about anything except the drug, that's why we got her so easily. And also, if this drug was blocking all the fear, wouldn't it block fear of death, basically turning soldiers into a cannon fodder?" he explained, keeping his goofiness.

For Betty it was like gift of gods. She could finally close that damnable program. And also, how does a 16 years boy found exactly what she wanted to right under her nose, how could she not noticed that? It was probably because of stress on the work, she really need a day off. But the biggest surprise was the boy himself. Betty could feel the difference between this Ron and the one that she met the first time. Though outer behavior stayed almost the same, she saw many little signs that it was a well-made fake persona. Why didn't she saw it first time, she had no idea. She would watch him in the future, the boy is interesting. Maybe he could become a good agent one day.

"Thank you Ronald, i'm going to use it to stop the development. By the way, your transport will be ready in five minutes."

"No problem, i'll go and tell Kim about it"

He ran slowly to his friend, who just finished talking with a press, while being watched by a head of GJ.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A\N HI! UPDATE! Sorry for a huge delay, life kicked in….hard. I'll try to write next chapter sooner than this one, also i'm going to try make each one of them bigger in future,3-4k at least. I gain many followers of this story, you guys, or girls, or aliens, or supernatural beings, whatever… YOU ALL ARE AWESOME. There will be much more for this story in future, believe me, i have A LOT of ideas for it, and i'm going to use most of them!_**

**_Well and as always , _**

**_READ AND REVIEW. Seriously R&R!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 7

Shut up and explain!

It was monday morning. For people of Middleton this day is just another beginning of another week, but not for Bonnie. For her it is the day that will change almost everything in her daily life. She opened a closet and started to choose clothes that will fit her new way of life the best. Usually she wear only something from latest trend or collection. It was a part of her that wanted to be always superior that dictated her fashion taste, and it must stay in the past. She stopped her choice on black top and blue jeans and black and white sneakers, which she bought for jogging recently. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Bonnie was pleasantly surprise how good new look was on her. It was simple and comfortable, but at the same time showed how nice her figure is. She took her bag and went downstairs.

"Where are going? Are you taking out trash?"

Bonnie turned around and faced her sisters, which were sitting on a sofa.

"No Lonnie, i'm going to school." Bonnie answered to her as calm as possible.

"Looking like that?" Lonnie made a disgusted look. "This top is so last summer! And sneakers, what are you, a skater?"

"Did you finally accept that you will never be as popular, good-looking and smart as we are?" Connie added.

"Yeah, that's right." Bonnie answered. "I'm not going to try being the most popular anymore. I'm freaking tired of it! All i gained in a process is respect from people who only see in me a status, not a person, and guilt for all i've done to people that didn't deserve a treatment i gave them. And i also going to stop trying to be AS smart and good-looking AS you. I'm smart on my own right now, and i know that i have good looks. And whatever you think of me will not affect me in a slightest from now on. Have a nice day!"

Bonnie went out of the house with a triumphant smile on her face. Her hearts was beating like crazy. She finally did it! She found powers to talk back to her sisters! It was a good start for a day, considering what is ahead. Beware Middleton High School, new Bonnie is going to show herself today!

Meanwhile in Rockwaller's house two sisters shockingly watched at closed front door.

"Gee, i knew she was a loser! What a shame to have a sister like that. Let's go Connie, we meeting guys in, like, half-hour."

Lonnie went to her car. Connie was standing in a porch, feeling lost in her own thoughts.

"CONNIE! Let's go! We're going to late! Gee!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Let's go." She said and went to the car.

Bonnie was standing near her locker. She waited an opportunity to shake her status, to show the end of Queen B. And it came with a fellow cheerleader named Hope.

"Bonnie!" she said loud. "What is with your clothes? Is it a laundry day? This top is from last year's collection! And those sneakers, don't you care at all? Have you thought about what will happen to your position in Food Chain?"

"Wow, i didn't expect such overreaction actually, i just change my style to more comfortable." Bonnie replied. "And about Food Chain, screw it. I don't care about the position in that stupidity anymore!"

A whole hallway full of people went silent. Some people even started to pinch themselves, to check if it was a dream. One of these people was Tara, who just entered the hallway.

"WHAT?" Hope squealed "How can you say this? You are on top of Food Chain, a Queen!"

"So what? Listen, if this title is SO important to you then take it. It doesn't mean crap to me anymore."

Hope couldn't pronounce a single word anymore. The shock was too strong. She just went down the hallway to the classroom. Suddenly people around started rapidly talk about what the heel just happened. Meanwhile Tara walked up to Bonnie with an expression of total confusion on her face.

"Bonnie. Please tell me that i'm not dreaming right now and you totally left the Food Chain idea."

"First of all, good morning. Second, yes, you aren't dreaming, this actually happened. And Tara…" Bonnie lowered her head a little. "I'm really sorry for all these years. For all this dates with jerks, just because they had high status in school, all those Food Chain ideas, all that crap that you endured from me..."

Tara leaped and hugged Bonnie with tear in her eyes.

"It's okay Bonnie. I'm so happy right now, you can't even imagine. Oh my god, i'm crying."

"Let's go to Lady's Room. Your eyeliner is a mess now."

"And whose fault in that?"

"Your make up?"

"Yeah right. Let's go, we still got some time before classes. But let's keep all emotional talks to after school, or i will be short on my eyeliner."

"Agreed." Bonnie answered. "By the way, i made a new friend this weekend, and since i'm not going to sit with a popular crowd at lunch, for obvious reasons, i was thinking to ask a sit at his table."

"His table?" Tara was confused. "Who is he?"

"You'll see at lunch."

At lunch time Ron Kim and Monique sat at their table, while everyone around were discussing Bonnie's changes. Of course the biggest gossip-girl in school wasn't quiet about it either.

"I'm serious Kim." Monique nearly squealed from excitement. "I was there! Bonnie basically called THE Food Chain - a stupidity! And when Hope mentioned her Queen status, she told her that it doesn't mean a crap to her anymore!"

"And i say that I don't buy it!" Kim skeptically looked at her best female friend. "It's Bonnie we are talking about! Food Chain was created around her! She wouldn't disown it just like that! She's probably plotting something again! Right Ron?"

"Actually, i think that she's actually changed." Ron answered with a goofy smile.

"WHAT?!" Kim shouted. "Are you serious Ron? It's Bonnie we are talking about! The one who called you a Loser on daily basis! The bitchiest human in school!"

"Wow Kim, you're overreacting. Also, she is not that bad." Ron said, sipping his soda.

"Who's not that bad?" said the voice behind Ron.

Bonnie and Tara stood near Ron with food trays in their hands. Suddenly whole lunch room became quite.

"Hi Bonnie!" Ron smiled.

"Hi Ron, can we sit with you, all tables are packed, and yours has extra seats."

"Of course!" He answered.

Two girls sat at the table, while people around were silently watching them. Silence was broken by a gossip girl, who couldn't hold her questions anymore.

"Bonnie! Is it true that you said SCREW IT to the food chain? And what about you, dropping a Queen title? And why you changed your style? And why you said HI to Ron without insulting him? And why…"

"Monique!" Kim said. "Don't forget to breath!"

Monique made big gasp.

"Alright, i'm alive. So what is going on?" Monique asked again.

"Wow." Bonnie sighed. "I try to answer in order. Yes, i'm done with a Food Chain, i realized how stupid the idea was. Considering that i don't give a fuck about it anymore my status and title as a Queen doesn't matter anymore. About my style, well just decided to stop being obsessed with fashion trend. They changed to quickly, and sometimes they change for worse if you ask me. So i decided to wear something that i comfortable with, and i think it suits me. Oh, and about Ron, we are friends now."

Almost every single person in lunch room opened his or her mouth from surprised, including Kim, Tara, and Monique. Couple seconds later the area started to fill with whispers, which eventually grew into full voiced gossiping.

"And it's just like that since the morning." Bonnie sighed again. "I feel myself like broken mute button! Sound ON Sound OFF."

"I wish i could see your stand earlier." Ron said.

"Yeah it was something. By the way, why you weren't there? You usually come early with Kim."

"My fault, i needed to finish something before i went to school. Kim was late because she waited for me outside."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS GOING ON?" Kim suddenly burst out. "When did you manage to become friends? Only several days ago you hated his GUTS!"

"Kim i will tell you later. I will treat you naco!" Ron tried to avoid the scene.

"O HELL NO!" Monique screamed this time. "I want to know to, spill the beans both of you, NOW!"

"Actually i want to know this too." Tara barged in conversation.

"Looks like there is no retreat captain! Should i tell them the story?" Ron gave up.

"Nah! It's kinda my fault for shocking them like that, so let me do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist!"

"Well if you…"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Kim was losing her patience.

"Alright alright, geez." Bonnie breathed in. "Well it's started at Friday. My sisters, bane of my existence, held a party in our house, an all-nighter, and i was trying to find a place to spend a night, i couldn't ask Tara, because her house was already full with her relatives, i also couldn't afford a decent room in a hotel at that moment, so i decided to spend a night at the park."

"You WHAT?!" this time Tara raised her voice. "You could just call me! I'd have found you a place, even if it means me sleeping on a cold floor! And what the HELL have you been thinking?! Spent night at the park? What if you were mugged, killed, or raped!"

"Wow, wow, calm down. I'm fine." Bonnie said, looking at her out of breathed blond female friend. "To my defense, i weren't thinking clearly back that. My sister winded me up that day, plus a lot of stress for the reasons i will explain you when we'll be alone, ok? For now let me finished an abridged version before lunch is over."

"OK" red from anger Tara said. "Continue the story."

"Well, as i said earlier, i decided to spend night at the park, not my brightest idea, i know. Well, that is the point where Ron appears. He found me at the park, and invited me to his house. I decided that it will be much more comfortable on a bed that on the ground and followed him."

"Couldn't left lady in trouble." Ron smiled.

"Ron, what the hell! What would your parents say?" Kim bursted out again.

"Possible, don't be a drama queen!" Bonnie told with a slight irritation. "Now you all, be a lambs and let me finish. Ok? Ok. So basically that evening we talked. The conversation was about why did he helped me after all shit treatment that i gave him over the years, about why i was like that, about how i hated all this Food Chain farce recently. He listened and consoled me. Next day he baked some cupcakes, and we became friends. It encouraged me to finally drop the status and, here i am, talking with you."

Kim was going to say something, but was interrupted by Monique's muttering.

"…cupcakes…cupcakes…cupcakes…" she repeated.

"What's wrong Mon?" Ron asked.

"FUCKING CUPCAKES!" She screamed out. "There are LEGENDS around the school, not rumors – Legends, about your heavenly cupcakes! I was you friend for a freaking long time, and you never, NEVER game me a single cupcake! And Bonnie got them JUST LIKE THAT!"

"Wow, don't be like that!" Ron said, while taking out a container from backpack. "Actually this morning i was late, because i was making these."

He opened a container and smell of fresh bakery filled the room.

"I made this in case Bonnie would make her stand today. There's five, one for everyone here."

The second he said it Monique grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. Tears filled her eyes. Chorus of angels filled her ears.

"It's even better than legends told."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A\N HELLO! UPDATE! I'm sorry!I REALLY AM! I made 2 promises and didn't keep both. It took too long to post new chapter and it's about 2.6k long. I was too busy with my life last 2 weeks, and didn't have much of free time. I hope i still have my readers. _**

**_For the record, i'm not going to disappear or drop the story. I'm going to lead it to it's end. And also after i finish it i will write a new one. I have couple RonBon and Rongo stories in my had right now, BUT i want to focus on this one until i finish it._**

**_Well and as always , _**

**_READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 8 

Food conversations.

"I'm sorry!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, please, stop apologizing!" Tara plead her. "You did it about 20 times already for the last hour!"

"But after all this times that i tried to force on you my lifestyle, after all guys that i told you to go on a date with just because their supposedly popular enough, after all…"

Tara sighed again. She was glad that her best friend dropped her shallow glasses, but hearing _"I'm so sorry"_ again and again was tiresome to say the least.

They were sitting at mall's cafe. Classes were over and Bonnie offered a trip to the mall, to get some clothes for her new image, and also talk about what happens in school today. Problem is that Bonnie hadn't explained a thing and just keeps apologizing for every single 'misstep'. And usually Tara would be alright with that and would patiently wait for her friend to let it out her system. But not today.

"Bonnie, please stop apologizing and here me out for a five minutes at least ok?" Tara said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Oh...ok, sorry... i mean..."

"I know what you mean, just let me speak ok?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Good. Firstly, i'm not holding any grudge on you, which means you don't have to say sorry every five freaking minutes! I know you since we both was ten, back then I was overly shy wallflower who was afraid to even look at other people eyes! You noticed me and took under your wing. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't gain the confidence that I have today! And even after you turned to a Bitch Queen with cliché high school morals i stayed nearby because i still saw a kind and caring person inside you! And i'm not regretting that decision! Secondly, instead of hearing apologies over and over, i want to know the whole story of your change, how did it actually happened, Ron's abridged version was too abridged."

Bonnie took a sip of her coffee and started her story from the day of her 'almost date' with Brick. She told about words of her sisters, about her stupid decision that day, about the moment when she realized how idiotic was what she was doing, about how scared she was to drop the act for all this time. She didn't tell about her sacred place though, mostly because it wasn't only her secret to tell. Instead she told that she met Ron in the park last evening and how he helped her. How he give her place to stay overnight without asking anything in return. How she was feeling extremely guilty about it, and that he listened her and in encouraged her to drop the act without even knowing that.

After she finished her story and her cup of coffee she looked at her friend, waiting for her reaction.

"For a month..." Tara started to shake a little. "For a MONTH you kept it from me! Why? Why didn't you talked to me? Why didn't you ask me for an advice or help? And what is more important..." Tara started to cry. "Why I haven't noticed anything! Why I haven't got enough guts to confront you about your behavior BEFORE all that happened? Why I was such a coward? Why I wasted so much time?"  
Tara was sobbing uncontrollably, tears rolling on her red cheeks one after another. "I'm sorry Bonnie, i'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault! And we still have time aren't we? All time we need!"

"No…" Tara sobbed again. "We don't. I'm moving to Upperton by the end of this week."

"What?" Bonnie looked at her with shocked expression on her face.

Tara made a deep breath to calm herself down and stop tears.

"The company, where my father work is going bankrupt and he will lose his job soon. This weekend my uncle said that one of his friend searching for a specialist with certain skills and my father is actually fit the role. So the choice was to stay here and be unemployed or move to Upperton and have a decent income. The choice is kinda obvious."

Bonnie couldn't find any words at the moment. All her regrets toward her best friend just gained a weight and dropped on her shoulders. She wanted to scream, to cry, to go back several years back and hit herself in a gutter. But first two desires wouldn't help and the third one is probably impossible. Saying 'sorry' wouldn't solve anything anymore also. And suddenly it was like a cartoonish lightbulb appeared above her head. The solution was so simple and right. The only words that is capable to describe it was…

"Fuck it." Bonnie said out loud, looking confident into Tara's eyes.

"Wh-what?" Tara was confused.

"I said Fuck it!" Bonnie repeated. "I fucked up, hard. You probably think that you fucked up somewhere too. Basically we both did. If we had time, then we would have probably talked it out, and slowly patched things between us. But we don't have it, right? So the answer is simple." She took a last sip of her coffee. "Fuck it! No more excuses, no more regrets, leave it in the past! And about the future, let's enjoy every single moment that we have before you leave the town. Today we are going to have a sleepover in my house, my parents is out of city and my sisters left to college, so the house is ours for couple of days. Considering the situation i don't think your folks wouldn't mind it."

"This…" Smile appeared on Tara's face. "The best idea EVER! Wait a second, i'll call my mom."

'That's right.' Bonnie said in her mind. 'I'm not going to let neither my sisters nor my regrets to control my life. From now on it's in my hands! Beware world, new Bonnie is here!'

Meanwhile in fast-food restaurant Bueno Nacho Ron and Kim waited their orders.

"Ok." Kim started the conversation. "Now, when we out of school, can you tell me what the hack is going on with Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?" Ron made most innocent confused face he can.

"What do i mean? Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes! I thought Bonnie explained everything during the lunch."

"She gave us abridged version,AND it was Bonnie! Obviously you couldn't tell anything near her. Now when we alone you can tell me everything."

"I really don't get you sometimes KP. It's just like Bonnie told. I found her in the park in difficult situation and offered my help in form of safe place to stay overnight. She accepted. When we arrived i left her in my parents' room, since they still traveling with my little sister, and went downstairs to play some games. Sometime after that she went down in tears and asked me why i helped her, since, as you already know, we didn't have a smooth history between us. Well i said that it was just a right thing to do, that's all. She was in tears, and i comforted her. We talked a bit, about her reason of being a Bitch in school, and how it didn't justify her actions, about how tired she was from all of that, and by the morning we decided to become friends."

"Geez Ron, i can't decide if you are too naïve or too kind, you always see the best in people, even villains." Kim sighed. "Ok i buy your story. Still it hard to believe in Bonnie's transformation. I mean, people don't change overnight that much!"

Ron winced a little on that sentence.

"You may think about her as friend Ron, but i still can't trust her fully."

"I don't tell you to trust her Kim, i ask you to trust me, and my faith in her."

"Argh…Ok, i'll try."

"Booyah!" Ron smiled.

At the same time as two best friends stuffed they're stomach with tasty unhealthy food, the sound of motorbike spread through streets of Middleton. Betty Director finally found a minute to get out of her desk. A long awaited break. No emergency from villains, terrorists, or criminals were received today. It was like a whole underworld decided to take a nap. She couldn't miss such chance. She liked her work, but stress was almost unbearable lately. Morning, coffee, work, paperwork, sleeping pill, three or four hours of sleep, rinse and repeat. She really wanted to hire an assistant, but this thought was always forgotten during a workday. Suddenly she notice a familiar redhead female, sitting at street café's table with a paper cup of coffee in her hands. She stopped motorbike's engine, and approached a woman.

"Hi Anny, long time no see." Betty said.

"Bets!" Ann Possible exclaim gleefully. "Long time it is! Here, have a seat."

Betsy sat at the table.

"So..." Ann started. "How's your life?"

"Well, pretty straightforward actually. Work, work, work…oh, did i said about work?"

"Ouch! Is it that bad?"

"Yes actually." Betsy sighed. "Right now is only break that i manage to take in last year and a half."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. Actually i very happy that i saw you here. It WAS ages since we talked like this."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you have a break now too?"

"Yes i do. No new patients today, so i have some free time now."

"Look at us." Betsy smiled weakly. "Two aging women, talking blissfully about break from work. Do you even remember simple times now?"

"Actually i am, and don't pretend like you don't, miss _Teenage hero._"

"Please, don't remind me." Betsy cringed a little.

"_I Bet that you lose today villain!_" Ann teased her.

"ARGH! Not the catch phrase!" Betsy facepalmed. "It's almost funny how people worldwide will forget about you in time, if you erase you information from all mass media, but one redhead not only will always remember and remind me about it."

"Well it's not my fault that you always wanted to save the world since we was kids."

"Yes, it wasn't your fault, it was Nana's."

"O yeah, stories that she told us. We always visited her house to hear more."

"Stories about her, her mother and other ancestors. Females of Possible family, heroes in every generation. Well almost every."

"Yep, Nana didn't want for James to live in danger, and he himself didn't mind calm life. But fate is funny thing. With absence of Possible hero, it set on that path you."

"And several years after my retirement of hero duty, and promotion to an agent, it chose your daughter to reclaim a title of Hero. Heritage of Possible clan."

"Uh, don't remind me." Ann sighed. "I really hoped that she would not become like you or Nana and live a normal teenager's life, but she is female Possible by blood after all. Stubbornness is strong with them."

"Well, you may not be Possible by blood, by you as stubborn as they are i must add."

"Hey! Looks who's talking!"

"Fine, fine we both stubborn. Probably because we both looked at Nana as a role model."

"Yeah, we used to spend hours at her place."

"Me - to listen her stories, you - to flirt with James."

"HEY!" Ann's cheek become slightly pink. "I didn't visit them to flirt with Jimmy!"

"Maybe when we was ten you didn't. But i still remember your red face when you give him a present on his thirteen's birthday. It took you four more years to start dating him. He was kind of dense"

"Yep, he was. Sadly it looks like it's in genetic. Kim's just like her father."

"I see."

"By the way, thank you for looking out after her and Ron."

"No problem. Team Possible is actually really useful unit."

"Still, i worry about their future."

"Don't worry about. When they graduate from school i'll disband Team Possible and offer them place in agency, if they decline they will have a normal civilian live. I'm going to create a new unit in GJ to protect city until next gifted child will rise from horizon."

"No offence, but i hope they both decline and choice to go in college." Ann said.

"None taken." Betsy replied. "Can i ask you something?"

"What?"

"What do you think about Ron Stoppable?"

Ann was startled a bit from that question.

"Um...Well, i know him since he was little, he is a kind caring boy, with a little hero complex. He is always loyal to his friend. His cooking skills are unbelievable for his age. Though he doesn't show that often, he is actually very intelligent boy. And he deserves much, MUCH better treatment from people that he gets." Ann's voice gained a tone of irritation in last sentence.

"I get, you really fond of him."

"He is like a third son to me, Bets."

"Wow" Betsy's eye widen. "I didn't expect that. I actually interested in that boy now even more."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked into archived footage, and let's just say, that he showed himself in a good light during several missions lately. In the past he got a lot _Lucky Flukes_ that helped Kim in battle, Ron Factor as we called it, now this _flukes _are more precise. For common eye it would still look like a simple trip and fall, but for a veteran like me it's actually looked calculated. Especially it's noticeable for last five or six months."

"Five or six moths" Ann repeated quietly.

"What? Is that a problem?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Anny, i know when you lie to me. What wrong?"

"OK, ok." Ann took a breath. "For last several months i noticed some change in Ron's behavior. He doesn't visit us as often as he was. He's more secretive then before. It's like he is trying to make a distance around himself."

"Isn't that what called teenage rebellion?"

"I hope it is the case."

"You know, sometimes you think too much."

"Once again, looks who's talking!"

Ann looked at her watch.

"Damn it, i need to go back."

"It's ok, my break is almost over too."

"Hope to see you sooner next time Bets." Ann hugged her old friend.

"Me too Anny, me too."

After that, Betsy sat on her motorbike and drove away towards GJ headquarters. She felt like she was freed from all accumulated stress. She was glad that she met Ann. She missed her and James a lot. Every time she met Kim she felt sadness and nostalgia. Teen hero was combination of three of the most important people in her life: Ann, James, and Nana.

Later that evening Ann was preparing supper for a family, while her husband sat at kitchen table, looking at his paperwork.

"Darling." She said. "Guess who i met today."

"Well, uhm. A little hint, my dear"

"She gave you your first nickname."

"Bets! Jeez, haven't seen her in years. How is she?"

"She looked tired, but she'll be fine, you know her."

"Only too well. Glad that she's ok. We need to invite her with us to my mother's next Birthday."

"Nana will be happy."

"Yeah, she will." James smiled. "By the way, this weekend there is a Rocket Science Convention, and it will be outside Tri-City area. I was chosen as representative from our community."

"Outside Tri-City? Where exactly?"

"Small quiet town called Lighton."

"Did you buy plane ticket?"

"No, not yet."

"Do it tomorrow, ok."

"Ok dear, love you." James smiled again.

"Love you too." Ann happily replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A\N UPDATE! New chapter is here! I hope you like it. Also finally came up with how i'm going to end this story. It's actually about halfway through._**

**_ALSO! 48 follows and 30 favs. It's AWESOME! Thank everyone who support me with it(the reviewers). _**

**_ READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 9

Fathers

"Finally." James said with a sigh.

He just finished to pack all his stuff and souvenirs into relatively small suitcase. It's been two days since he arrived in Lighton. The convention went smoothly. Many interesting and famous people from Rocket Science field were there, a lot of new theories were presented, several experiments were held during it too. And despite all that James was happy that convention was over. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, quite contrary, the problem was that he missed his family too much. Two days away from home was almost unbearable for him. The good thing was that he will arrive to Midleton saturday morning, weekend with his lovely wife and kids. James still had about six hours before his flight, so he decided to go for a little walk. He went through streets with suitcase in his hand. Lighton was a peaceful place: clear air, friendly people, and almost no crime. Kinda boring, for James's taste.

Suddenly he noticed a familiar, a bit chubby, figure walking toward him with a bag full of diapers in his hand.

"James!" man said with a cheery voice. "Long time no see, what brings you here?"

"I was here for a science convention. What is more important, what are YOU doing here Adam? I thought you and Sarah are traveling. Ron said that you two and Hana are at southern island right now."

"What?" Adam looked confused. "Why would he…oh boy…"

He went silent. Some realization hit him hard.

"James, do you have some free time right now?" he said suddenly.

"Well, yes, i do have several hours before flight."

"Would you like to have a bottle of beer, there is very nice bar nearby. And also talk about my son."

James saw a shadow of sadness on man's face.

"Yes i would."

"Good, let me just call my wife."

Adam Stoppable pull out his cellphone and dialed home.

"Sweetie, it's me…yes i bought diapers…a lot…Listen, i met someone on the way from Middleton…it's James…no, i don't think he could join for a dinner, he has a flight soon…yes, yes i'll ask him, actually i'm going to treat him a beer right now…i know, i know, i'll drink only one bottle, you know me…don't worry i'll ask it…see you home…love you. "

Adam put his phone back into jacket and led James toward a bar. It was a clean place, much cleaner than any bar you'll find at Tri-City area. They order their beer, and sat at the table in the corner of place.

"So…" Adam started the conversation. "How is Ron?"

James wanted to say that he was good as always, but now he felt that something was wrong. All this times his lovely wife was concerned about the boy, all her worries that he thought was exaggerated little suddenly looked solid.

"Actually, i don't know." he answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He is still cheery, smiling Ron, and i honestly thought that he is fine. But thing is, that he is rarely visit us for the last several month, and most information about him i had through Kim. He came to dinner last week though, and i haven't noticed anything weird in him, but Ann did. She said that he is hiding something from us, and it worried her."

"I see…" Adam sighed heavily. "Did Ron said that we are travelling?".

"Yes, he said it to Ann."

"Truth is we're not travelling. For almost seven months me, Sarah and Hana are living here, in Lighton."

"What?" James was shocked. "But what about Ron, why is he still in Middleton then?"

"He found out about moving only the day when we actually moved from the house actually. When told him about it he asked about what to do with his school and friends, that he can't leave it so suddenly. And we decided to leave him there to finish education. We send him money and call him monthly."

James felt the wave of pure anger.

"What the HELL were you thinking!" he shouted. " Why did you LEFT HIM just like THAT? WHY DID YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA?"

"Because you were there." Adam answered calmly.

"What?" James was confused once again. "What do you mean?"

"For him…you, Possible's, are family. Taking him with us would mean separating him from you. We thought that it would be better to leave him with you than with us."

"How can you think like that? He is your son!"

"Yes he is, but you can't deny that he is part of your family too."

"He…"

James couldn't force himself to say it. All those years, the boy was nearby, bringing smile with him into the house, bringing support to his children. He couldn't deny it anymore. The boy was a big part of his family for years. He was a good brother to Kim, Jim and Tim, and a good son for Ann. He can see it now.

"Yes…yes he is." James admitted. "But still, he is your own son. Why did you think that separating him from his real family was better idea?"

Adam drank some beer.

"I think…" he said. "I think i should start from the very beginning. Thing is, when Sarah got pregnant we weren't actually in love. We worked at the same company back then, only thing that we knew about each other were our names. One day, after work, i went to a local bar, i was dumped and needed alcohol to comfort myself. To my surprise, i wasn't the only brokenhearted there. I noticed Sarah at bar stand with a glass of whisky in her hand. I sat next to her and started the conversation. We shared our stories and drinks with each other, and a little bit later a bed. Next morning, though it was an awkward situation, we didn't regret it. We both needed a comfort back then, and we got it from each other. We said our goodbyes and decided to continue living as we were. It was a one night stand. I haven't heard from her for a month, until her mother called to me to my work number. Sarah got pregnant. It couldn't be from her ex-boyfriend, they didn't had sex for two month before break up, he was overseas, working. The reason of the break up was that he apparently found someone better then Sarah there. So the only time she had sex for last three month was that night with me. Both our families were Jewish and really strict. Abortion wasn't an option, and also i had to take responsibility and marry her. Me and Sarah had a talk about it. We couldn't go against our families, so we decided to go with a flow. I would marry her and provide family, and she would raise a child."

Adam drank some more beer. Small smile appeared on his face.

"The day when Ron was born was one of the most amazing days in my life. I never felt so many emotions at the same time before. Even though me and Sarah didn't felt any special feelings toward each other we instantly felt love to our child. But this is where the problems started. I went into full workaholic mode to provide family with everything we need, and Sarah looked after Ron. I was too tired and stressed to give my wife and Ron attention they needed. I haven't noticed what Sarah endured when she was trying to raise our son. She was very strict to him, just like her mother was to her. Partly because that was the only way she knew, and partly because of constant pressure from both of our families. We became a black sheep for them. She always tried to be a model wife and mother in their eyes. She wanted them to accept Ron as part of the family. But it wasn't that simple."

He went silent for a moment and drank what left of his beer and put a bottle away.

"One day i came back from work earlier, and as soon as is stepped into apartments i heard something. Sarah talked to her older sister, and judging by the tone of their voices it wasn't a pleasant conversation. I saw Ron behind the kitchen door eavesdropping them with a very sad face. He was only 5 years old at the time. Then i heard it. Her sister, in a heat of a quarrel said that Sarah is a shame of her family for bringing an unwanted child into the world. I saw how Ron's face changed. He ran into his room, and i went to a living room, when my wife and her sister were. I was furious. I screamed to that bitch to get the hell out of my home. When she left i was still trembling from anger. Sarah thanked me. I said to her that Ron heard the conversation. She paled instantly. We went to his room, only to see him happily playing with a toy car. He was smiling happily. We thought that he didn't actually hear those words, and just got scared of a quarrel. Relieved, me and Sarah went to a living room and talked about what happened. She also told me about pressure she got from both of our families. That evening we decided to move out, to get away from them, to prevent them from controlling our lives. Now we were the one who made decisions, and only our thought matter. We moved to Middleton as soon as we could and cut contact with our families to a minimum. I found a decent job, Ron went to Pre-k, and Sarah was keeping our new house in order. Ron was smiling all the time. He also found himself a friend, your daughter. He was so happy. Though Sarah were still pretty strict she was more fare then before, it was back then when my feelings for her started. She is most beautiful and interesting woman i ever know. I started to feel guilt inside. She could do so much better than a chubby awkward guy like me. So i decided to continue support her at least until the day she'll decide to move on with her life, since she wasn't tied up by her family anymore. It was a new workplace, new company, a had a fresh start. I started to take extras to get a raises and promotions, and there was times when i even spend nights in the office."

Adam smiled again from his memories.

"After one of those all-nighters i went home, it was 6 am, and i found my wife at the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands and red eyes. She was crying. When i asked what is wrong she didn't answered me. She asked me back if i had a lover. She thought i was cheating on her. I laughed. She was confused. Then, i confessed to her. I told her all my feelings. And it turned out that they weren't one-sided. She loved me back! I couldn't believe my happiness. Next several years were like a honeymoon. We were blinded by this new feelings. We didn't noticed how fast time passed. Ron was in elementary school when we started to notice. His smile was always brightest when he talked about Kim or your family. That special smile that children had when they talk about their mother or father, it wasn't belong to us anymore. We were devastated. At first we wanted to forbid him to visit your house or spend time with Kim. But if we did it, than we would become just like our parents. So we decided for opposite. We gave him full freedom to decide what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted scooter, he got it. He wanted to help your daughter save the world, he can do it. He want to spend time with your family, it's his decision. He wanted to stay in Middleton with his friends, we let him stay."

"And that is where you were wrong Adam." James said. "People doesn't always said what they actually think. Ron isn't exception. Also, by giving him total freedom you cut him out yourself."

"I know." Adam sadly said.

"You do?"

"Yes, i am. Since we moved here we are calling him once a month to check on him. And every single time it's the same dry talk. It's like we are teacher that asked him if he did a homework. We still love him, but we are afraid that he doesn't. We afraid to ask him what he really think about us, our decisions. We are really afraid of answers."

"But you can't run from it forever!"

"Yes, we can't. That's why we are going to face it when he'll visit us on Hana's birthday."

"When is her birthday?"

"June 15th."

"Almost two months from now." James sighed a bit. "Adam, after what i heard, i can't say that you are good parent, but at least i understand why all this happened. I'm not Ron's father, you are, but i'm going to continue looking after him, and so is the rest of my family. And i think that it would be best for him to reconnect with you and Sarah. If you want me to tell him anything i will gladly pass the message."

"Thank you James." Adam smiled. "Just tell him that we waiting for him here."

"Ok, i will."

"Thank you, for caring about him."

"No big." James smiled. "He is a good kid after all. He is the only guy on the planet who will back from the orbit if he asks my daughter on date."

"By the way, how is he and little Kim getting along?"

"Best friends, just like it always was."

"It is worry me that he will stuck in this friendship zone and will end up heartbroken in the end."

"Considering that Kimmie had rather bad taste in boys it would be possible, but i don't thing that you need to worry about it."

"Really, why?"

"Well, firstly, Ron already had a girlfriend before."

"Oh yeah, i think her name was Zita" Adam remembered.

"And secondly, recently he got himself a new female friend, Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim is talking about it every dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently Bonnie wasn't on a good terms with Kim and Ron before. But your son helped her last week and they became friends. Kim still thinks that she is plotting something against them though."

"Well at least my son can get an attention from girls. Thank god he got looks from his mother and not from me."

"That's true."

"Hey!"

They laughed a bit. They talked about their children some more, and after half-hour said their goodbyes. James got to his flight and, four hours later, he was home. As he entered the house he saw Ann standing before him in a bathrobe.

"Honey, i'm home." he smiled wildly and kissed his wife.

"Welcome." she said. "By the way, Kim is in the mall with a credit card, and Jim and Tim went to the movies with extra cash for arcade, do you know what it means?"

James gulped. Bathrobe fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A\N HI PEOPLE! UPDATE! New chapter! It was really hard to write this one…i spent a lot of time imagining and reimagining these events, and putting it into words were whole another torture…but it was worth it! This chapter is actually 4,5k words, the largest one by this point!_**

**_Thank you people for following this fic!_**

**_Also as always…_**

**_ READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 10  
Break and Rebuilt

Monique was tired and bored. Six hours of work without a single break. If it wasn't for her father's birthday present she would never agree for these extra shifts.

'Only half-hour left, come on, bring yourself together.' she thought.

"Hey Mon, what with a tired look, is it a busy day?"

Monique snapped out from her thoughts. Right before her stood her best girl friend Kim with concern on her face.

"Ow, it's nothing. By the way, welcome Club Banana, can I help you with a choice?"

"Gee, why so official?"

"Got to keep the face in order to get that bonus."

"Oh yeah, your father's birthday is soon. What are you going to give him?"

"This!"

Monique took out catalogue from her purse and opened on marked page.

"A pocket watch? Damn, look at the price! Will you manage to collect enough cash before his birthday?"

"I almost saved enough by now. Going to buy them as soon as i will get my bonus."

"That one expensive present."

"Well, he will be 40, and considering how hard it was to raise me AND my brother alone all this time, i think he deserves it. Speaking of fathers, shouldn't your dad be home by now?"

"Yeah, that's actually half of the reason why i'm here." Kim answered with a sigh.

"Explain, girl."

"Well… let's just say mom needed some alone time with dad…so…"

"Ow! Wow! That's so sweet!"

"More like sick and wrong." Kim cringed a little. "He was out of town for a day! She couldn't miss him THAT much."

"Oh come on! It is sweet that they still passionate about each other after all these years."

"Still sick and wrong in my eyes! Let's just stop talking about it please!"

"Ok, ok. So what's the other part of the reason?"

"Actually…" Kim blushed. "I'm going to the movie with Josh in couple hours. So i came to look for something more… appealing."

"Say no more girl! Let's go and see what we can find here! Also my shift will be over in 20 minutes, which means you are going with me to couple other places. How tough is your wallet?"

Kim pulled out a credit card.

"Girl!" Monique's eyes sparkled. "After we finish with you, Josh will need superglue to keep his eyes and hands by his side!"

While girls were running through the mall, one middle-age man was sitting on the edge of the bed, out of breath. James looked and his lovely wife, who was sleeping with a satisfied smile on her face. He dressed, kissed Ann to the cheek, lightly enough to not disturb her sleep, and went outside. James felt himself out of shape, he probably wouldn't last another hour.

'I really should start morning jogging.' he thought. 'Not going to let my age interfere with my love to her.'

After stretching his back a little he went toward his neighbor's house. James needed to talk with a boy after what happened. He rang the doorbell twice and waited. After several seconds, door opened.

"Hey! Mr. Dr. P.! What a surprise! How was your trip?" Ron smiled at him.

"Good, good. By the way Ron, can enter? I need to talk to you about something." James smiled in return.

"Ehm, ok, come in!"

James walked into the house and sat at the dinner table, while Ron went to the kitchen.

"Would you like tea or coffee Mr.P.?"

"Coffee please."

"In a second!"

Ron made a cup of coffee and handed it to James.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you Ron, sit down please."

Ron sat at an opposite side of the table.

"So, what is the talk about? Is Kim in some kind of trouble?" he sounded concerned.

"No, no as far as i know." James answered quickly. "It's actually more about you."

"Me?" Ron was surprised. "Well, i like talking about myself! What's the topic Mr.P.?"

"I met your father in Lighton." James said sternly.

Smile on boy's face shuddered but stayed in its place. An awkward silence filled the place. Rufus went downstairs to see who came, only to witness two people at the dinner table. Both of them were smiling, but it was hard to tell what a meaning behind these smiles was.

"Wow, seriously, i wonder what…"

"I know the truth Ron." James interrupted him.

"What truth? I…"

"Why haven't you tell us that you are living alone?"

"I…" Ron sighed, but kept his smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Dr. P., i didn't want to worry all of you, so…"

"Ronald!" James raised his voice a bit, smile left his face. "Truthfully, i'm disappointed of you for lying like that, and also for trying to avoid the matter."

"I'm…sorry."

"It's ok." James regained his smile. "I also understand that you must have your reasons for it, and that it isn't the only thing that troubles you."

"How did you know?" Ron asked quietly.

"Well, i'm not usually the sharpest pen in a bunch, but with a help of my lovely wife and talk with Adam i managed to connect couple puzzle pieces in my mind."

"Does Mrs. P. knows the truth about my parents absence?"

"No, i didn't tell her. Partly because i think it would be better for both of you if you would deliver the news, and partly because I didn't have time for that."

"But i thought that you came back three hours ago, i heard your car."

"Well." James drank some coffee. "Let's just say that me and Ann were a little busy after i came back."

"What do you…ow, Ow!" Ron blushed a little.

"Speaking of which, i think i should go back." James stood of from the table and went to the front door. "Ah, and Ronald, please don't make Ann wait forever. You can take your time, but you have to tell her the truth eventually. Until then i'll be quiet about it."

He smiled and went off to his house, leaving Ron inside. Blond boy just stood quietly in front of the door. He stood like there for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts after what happened. His secret was leaking out and he couldn't do anything about it. For almost seven month he was standing steadily on the lies he built, and now, all of a sudden it started to crumble. Firstly he blabbed out part of truth to Bonnie , then Mrs. Possible started to suspect something, and now even Mr. Possible, who usually as blind as Kim, got his part of doubt. Ron felt how sadness and fear started to grow inside him. He took his jacket and ran out of the house toward the park, toward the place where he could be alone, where he could take these emotions under control. Little pink rodent followed after him.

In 20 minutes Ron was at the park. He quickly slipped through a hole in green fence and sat under the tree. Rufus quietly climbed on a nearest branch. After some time Ron could literally felt how all his fear and pain went away. Suddenly his rest was interrupted by a familiar melody. Ron always had a spare kimmunicator with himself, in case if Kim's one will break. He pulled out a device and pushed a connect button.

"This is Ron speaking!" Ron smiled at display. "What the stitch Wade?"

"Hey Ron! Listen, i can't reach Kim, looks like she turned off her kimmunicator."

'Must be a date.' Ron thought.

"Is it emergency?" he asked.

"Probably. Duff Killigan broke out of his cell several hours ago, and we all know that he likes to blow some steam after it."

"Yeah. Thank for warning Wade, you rock…"

Several loud noises suddenly spread through park. At first it was sound of explosion, than people screaming, and then someone speaking with a Scottish accent.

"Aye!" he said "Run away ye all! From now on this ground is my personal golf court! I just need to tweek it a little for maself!"

A second later small white ball went above green fence and fell under it. Ron quickly stood from ground and leaped behind a tree. Ball exploded with an earthshattering sound.

"Ron!" Wade shouted through speakers of device. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Looks like i found Killigun. Just got couple of scratches, nothing to worry about. Try to contact KP, i'm going to distract him for some time."

"Got it, be careful."

"Come on, i'm always careful."

"Right." Wade looked at him skeptically and disconnected.

Ron stood from a ground again and looked at destruction, caused by the golf ball. A good portion of green fence disappeared, giving him a good view to the park. His sacred place wasn't secluded anymore. Magic that filled this little area just disappeared. Rage filled Ron from inside, smile disappeared from his face. He stepped over smoldering twigs and went right to the man in kilt.

"Looks like i put too much powder in that one…Ow! Ayn't it the buffoon who always goes with Kim Possible gal? So she is here, sooner than i thought!"

"She's not here you bearded lunatic." Ron said sternly.

"Oh, perfect, that means no one will stop me today! I'm going to remodel this park into mine own personal golf court!"

"That was a reason to blow up part of the green fence?" Ron's asked angrily.

"What? Ye mean that overgrown bush around a tree?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Why are you so pissy about it? It's just a bush, and it was on my way! And so is YE!"

Killigun swinged a golf club toward Ron, but it was stopped by blond boy's hand. Duff tried to pull his club from boy but it was useless. Scottish man kicked Ron in guts and jumped back a bit.

"Aha! Trying to be tough sidekick boy? You are not much for a Duff Killigun!"

"We'll see." Ron said, while holding in his hand three white golf balls.

"My Boom-Balls! You stole them from me! You're a thief! A criminal!" Duff screamed angrily. "Whatever ye lil punk! I still got more with me! What are going to do with just three of them? HA!"

Ron squeezed one of the golf balls and leaped toward Duff, tossing it to his right shoulder.

"Argh!" Duff dropped his club and stepped back again. "Why are ye so fast? Aren't ye supposed to be a clumsy buffoon?"

"I am usually." Ron said calmly and picked up the club. "But you manage to piss me off!" Ron tossed other two balls right before Duff with fast speed, causing him to fall to the ground.

Killigun's instincts kicked in. The tell him that his in a deep trouble right now.

"P-please!" Duff pleaded crawling away. "M-mercy! Ye are one of good guys aren't ye?"

'It hurts…' Voice sounded in Ron's head. 'He destroyed my place…it hurts…. He caused me pain….it hurts…he must disappear….'

"NO!" Ron screamed and put his hands on his head.

'Disappear…just make it disappear….i must destroy it.'

"No…i'm not…going to…do it…"

Ron shook his head and cleared his head. He barely manage to do it.

"Run." Ron said looking at scared and confused Killigun. "Get the fuck out of here before i do something i'll regret."

Ron tossed a club toward a Scottish man. Duff picked it up and ran away from the park. He knew the police will come soon after all the ruckus, and he wasn't in condition to stand against them at the moment. And also boy's eyes and blabbering, something was definitely wrong, and he didn't want to discover what exactly going on. He couldn't remember when he hears so much fear in human voice before.

Ron, meanwhile, watched at exploded part of green fence. He lost it, the only place that helped him keep his emotions under control. He sighed, pulled on fake smile on his face and pulled of kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade!"

"Ron! Sorry, i'm still trying to contact Kim, but it's no use."

"Uhm, no need to call her, Duff Killigun ran away."

"What?" Wade was surprise. "Why?"

"He didn't bring enough golf balls with himself, and once they ended, he said that the place is boring anyway and went home. Looks like i wasn't enough to entertain him."

"You know you are lucky one Ron."

"Yeah, i know. Damn i'm tired, i'm going home to rest a bit. Could you do something about polece and news?"

"Yeah, i'll send a message that you handled the situation."

"Wait, can you tell that Team possible did it? We don't want to mess with KP's reputation."

"Ok, i will."

"Thanks Wade, you Rock."

Ron disconnected, and went toward his house.

Rufus climbed out of the tree. He knew that his master could do something stupid after what happened. So he followed him home.

Bonnie were in her room, playing Last Legend 9. Tara left the city the day before, all week they were together from dawn to dusk, taking, sharing their secrets to getting to know each other again. It was shocking how many things they hid from each other over the years, how many words weren't said. She saw her best friend in a brand new light, and she liked her even more. They said to each other _no regrets_, but since she went away Bonnie started to mope again a little. So she decided to escape these thoughts through a game. She was at Hot and Cold like mini-game for several hours now, it was addicting as hell. But it still didn't help the case. Bonnie saved her progress and turned off the console. She decided to go to the park, she always felt better after visiting that place. She dressed up and went downstairs. Down there she stumbled upon her mother and Connie.

"Bonnie dear, finally decided to go outside?" Bonnie's mother said smiling. "About time, you were sitting before TV so long, i started to worry!"

"Everything is fine mom, i'm going to the park." Bonnie answered.

"That would be problematic dear." her mother said. "Park is closed right now."

"What? Why?"

"Some villain came there an hour ago and started to cause trouble. Thankfully no casualties, only couple holes on the ground and burned green fence."

Bonnie felt like the earth itself broke under her feet.

"Did you said green fence? The one around the biggest tree?"

"Yes dear, a friend of mine was nearby, she saw the explosion, and ran away from there."

"I take the car!" Bonnie said quickly, took car keys from the bowl and went through the door.

"Gee, what a troublesome girl." her mom said with a sigh. "Her sister came home and she didn't even said _Hello_."

"It's ok mom." Connie said. " By the way, is dad home, i want to talk to him."

"Oh yeah, Ryan is in his study upstairs."

"Thanks."

Connie went upstairs and knocked to the door in study room.

"Come in." man's voice answered.

"Hi daddy." Connie said with a small smile, closing the door behind her.

"Connie, dear, what a surprise, what brings you here?"

"Actually." Connie sat on a nearest chair. "I'm here to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Can i leave my college?"

"What?" Mr. Rockwaller was stunned by request. "But why?"

"I'd like to change a subject of my studies from art to another, and in my college there is no such subject."

"What do you do you want to study then?"

"Psychology." she said bluntly.

"Basically you telling me that you want to go to Middleton Medical University, am i correct?"

"Yes."

"What about Lonnie? What is she thinking about it?"

"She doesn't know anything about it, and as far as i know she enjoys her life at college."

"Well, that's unexpected, you keeping a secret from Lonnie."

"I just though it's about time to go my way, instead following her all the time"

"So it's like that." Ryan Rockwaller smiled a bit. "Alright, i have enough money to get this arranged at this moment so…"

"Only first two semesters." Connie interrupted him.

"What?"

"Can you pay for me only for first two semesters, i'm want to find a job as soon as i'll go to MMU. It would be impossible to me to combine work and studies for first year, but i think i'll manage it further."

"It looks like you thought thoroughly about it."

"Yes daddy."

"I agree on it with one condition."

"What is it daddy?"

"You will live here while you studying at MMU, i think it would be good for Bonnie to have such determinate role model in the house" Ryan smiled widely.

"Of course daddy." Connie smiled in return. 'Though she is actually better role model than i.'she thought.

Meanwhile Bonnie was riding toward Ron's house. She knew that if their place was blown by some villain Team Possible probably was there to handle the situation. She saw how important that place was for Stoppable, he probably needed it much more then she, and now it's gone. Bonnie stopped near his house, went to his doors and ringed several times. After several seconds she heard sound of scratching behind and door opened. When she entered she saw a little pink rodent before her.

"Bonnie!" pet squealed happily.

"Hey Rufus. I heard about park, is Ron ok?"

Rufus lowered his head and signed her to follow him. He led her to the living room. Ron sat there at the couch, looking stressed. When he heard someone entering the room he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Bon-Bon, what are you doing here, i didn't expect guests today."

Bonnie cringed a bit from this smile. It looks so fake, so forced.

"Stop pretending, i'm here to talk about our place at the park, i heard what happened."

Ron shuddered.

"O really, what did you heard." he said with same smile on his face.

"Only that some dimwit villain blown up green fence."

"That's right, big ka-boom! And good one-third of the fence disappeared!"

Bonnie looked closely at Ron. She noticed small cuts and burns on his face and arms.

"You were there, inside, when it happened right?"

"Bingo! How did you get it, are you a psychic Bon-Bon?"

"Stop it Ron! It's not funny!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Ron made a confused look.

"Stop pretending to be old you again! It's irritating, i wanted to talk to you seriously, and you making farce from it!"

"I still don't understand what you are talking about…"

"Oh, for a love of god…" Bonnie sat near him on a couch, took his face in her hands and looked directly in his eyes. "Look straight at me Ron, look straight at me! I know that it isn't who you are! I know the real you!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Ron suddenly shouted, smile disappeared from his face.

Bonnie released him. She was shaking a bit by his sudden outburst.

"S-sorry." Ron said. "I shouldn't shout like that…"

"It's ok." Bonnie answered.

"Why are you even here Bonnie?" he asked.

"I told you, to talk. As soon as i heard what happened in the park i took a car and went to you."

"Why?"

"Because i knew how important that place was for you."

"Wasn't it important for you too, you doesn't look that upset."

"HELL YEAH I'M UPSET!" Bonnie raised her voice a bit. "But let's face the fact. You needed our little piece of paradise much more than me at this point. I faced my problems and trying to go further with my life. You…they still haunting you right? Those words in book are solid proof of that."

"Bonnie…that place wasn't magical, you know? It's was just a closed secluded space where we could hide from everyone and everything."

"Yeah…i knew that deep down inside." she admitted sadly. "It wasn't home with bad memories inside, it wasn't school filled with regret, it was just a forgotten by the people place, where no one could disturb us."

"And even though i understand it clearly too, i still need it." Ron started to shake. "Without it i don't know what do, how to deal with…"

Ron stopped himself.

"Never mind" he said. "Forget what i said, i'll be fine, you can go home."

"No, you won't!" Bonnie said stubbornly. "What is it that bothering you so much? What bad will happen if you will tell me the truth?"

"What if you blabber it to everyone?" he asked.

"I will not!"

"What if you won't believe me?"

"I will!"

"You will fear me." he stated as calmly as he could.

"What?" Bonnie was confused.

"You will fear me." he said again.

"Try me!" she said confidently.

Ron was shocked a little by her stubbornness. For some reason he wanted to try her. To tell her the truth and see her reaction. A small piece of hope screamed weakly inside him. He was afraid.

"Alright." he sighed. "I'll give you the truth. Do you remember how i told you the part of the story, when my old mask broke?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Good." he continued. ". I told you already how every single painful moment, every single suppressed emotion hit me at the same time, the problem was that i couldn't handle it. When it happened it was too much for me…and at the moment when it was too much for me, i heard a voice in my head. Why should i suffer? Why should i endure so much pain? How to stop it? It asked it again and again...And then it tell me the answer." Ron gulped. "I should destroy the source of it. Pain was so unbearable…I should destroy the source, it said again…and i agreed. The second i did it all pain…all emotions just disappeared. Only thing that left inside me is a single desire. Destroy everything that caused or will cause me any kind of pain, moral or physical." Ron looked at the wall. "You know, there was more pictures of me with my parents here. But back then, i smashed and ripped apart almost all of them with my bare hands. Rufus tried to interfere, but it was no use. When i went to my parents' room to destroy last taken group photo he bit me in hand before i could do it. Now Rufus was the one who caused pain. I took him in hand and squeezed so hard, he could barely breathe. With his weakened voice he squealed my name. That snapped me back. When i realized what i did i was devastated. I haven't spoken with Rufus for couple month after that, i was too ashamed."

Ron went silent for a moment.

"Basically, every time i struggle with heavy emotions and moral or physical pain, i fear that voice can appear, and if i will agree with it even for a moment, it could take the reins again. And today, after that place blown up, it almost happened."

"Almost?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, somehow i managed to put it back. That why i want to go back to Ron the Buffoon persona, he could ignore most of this pain and live further."

"Bullshit!" Bonnie said confidently. "You don't need it! You were under it for the most of her life, and look what it made for you in the end!"

"Point taken, but what else can i do?"

"You already did!"

"Excuse me?" Ron was confused by her statement.

"Today, you said that you managed to put it back right." she saw him nod. "Then, just like you said to me some time ago, you should be proud of yourself! You actually managed to fight it back! It isn't cured, but at least it treatable now. "

"Since when you are such an optimist?"

"Since not your business!" she answered mockingly.

Ron laughed a little.

"You know, you are taking this whole situation quite calmly." he said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, i'm actually freaking out inside, and you owe me a ton of cupcake as emotional healing!"

Ron laughed a bit again.

"Thank you Bonnie."

"Don't worry, we are going to find how to heal you. What about a mental specialist?"

"Like i wasn't thinking about it. There is possibility that that thing inside me will be triggered during session. Or they will think that i'm too dangerous to society and put me in white fluffy room."

"Yeah…there is a chance…"

"And now without a place to bring my mental state in piece i'm basically a ticking bomb." he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time i talk to Kim or anyone from Possible family i feel a whirlpool of emotions inside, every time i go on missions to make sure that Kim wouldn't do something stupid i'm enduring physical pain, every second in this house, i feel moral pain. Source of those is people that dear to me. That mean if i slipped into that state, i'm going to hurt them. And i don't have a place to keep myself under control anymore!"

"Well…" imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. "Let's make one!"

"What do you mean?"

"This house filled mostly with sad memories to you right?"

"Well yes…"

"Then… i'm going to fill them with good ones! I'm going to visit you here as often as i could! We will play game, watch TV or movies, talk about stuff. What do you think about it?"

"I…"

Ron was interrupted by a doorbell. He went to the front door and opened it, while Bonnie stayed on the couch. Behind it stood his red-headed friend.

"Ron, are you ok? Are you injured? How many fingers do i show?"

"Yes, no, three. Kim, i'm alright. What's the rush?"

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry, i shouldn't turn off kimmunicator, but i was on a date in movie theater with Josh, i know it's not an excuse but…"

"Kim, calm down, i'm fine. You are overreacting."

"Am i? I am. Yes sorry, it's good you are alright…i'm better go home, have a nice evening Ron."

Kim sighed and went toward her house. Ron closed front door and returned to the living room.

"Well." Bonnie said. "You didn't bite her head off, that's a good sign isn't it."

Ron snickered a bit.

"You know." he said. "I think we should try your idea my friend."

"Let's rebuilt our new private paradise in here!" she said.

The both smiled. Meanwhile, a little pink rodent was jumping from happiness behind the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A\N HI PEOPLE! UPDATE! First of all, i'm Really sorry for such delay, last three weeks was like a hell to me, no free time whatsoever… finally had couple free evenings to finish this chapter. I really hope that next chapter will be written much sooner than this one. As an extra i will upload an Ultimate Spider-man(cartoon) one-shot in 5 minutes. I basically wrote it while i was on a bus. So if you are interested in that piece of media too, you are welcome!_**

**_Also as always…_**

**_ READ AND REVIEW._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 11  
Surprises

It was 8 a.m. in Middleton. People lazily stood from their beds to eat breakfast, clear up and go to work/school/college or university. Betty Director really wanted to be one of those people right now. She was at her desk since 3 a.m., taking a break only for several cups of coffee. Tons of reports were piled on her working space, all of them must be personally checked by her, some approved, some send for further research. She closed her eye and laid head on her hands, sighing heavily. Last couple days were office hell. After raising her head and shaking it a bit to regain some spirit, she took another report from the pile.

"Middleton Central Park accident." she mumbled. "Villainous act of vandalism, minor danger for civilians, no casualties. Villain identity Duff Killigun, recently escaped imprisonment, villainous plan- turn Central Park into private golf court. During the accident several holes were made in the ground and part of a large green fence was destroyed due the explosive gold balls. Villain fled from the crime scene after engaging in a fight with sidekick from Team Possible. Reason of retreat- shortage of ammunition (golf balls). Location of the villain on the date of report unknown."

Betty read the report again. She found couple odd moments in it. First, whoever wrote this didn't wrote the name of Team Possible's less famous member.

"Those guys." she said with tone of irritation in her voice. "We have a whole research named after him, and they still referring him as _'sidekick'_. "

Second odd moment was in the reason of Duff's retreat. Killigun is a veteran villain, he never goes anywhere unprepared, even for groceries.

Betty put the report into the _Private Investigation_ folder and contacted Research Division through intercom on her desk.

"This is Betty Director. Collect all the data we got from 'Ron Factor' program and bring it to me."

She stood from her desk and went toward GJ archives to retrieve all reports that included Team Possible's, and especially Ron Stoppable's activities.

"Looks like i found myself a hobby for some time." Betty smiled.

Meanwhile Bonnie Rockwaller was preparing for school. She already cleaned herself up and dressed. After shoving school notebooks and couple DVDs in her back bag she locked her room and went downstairs.

"Good morning BonBon!" her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"Morning mom. No time for breakfast! I'll be home at 8 today, got my smartphone with me."

Bonnie quickly took a granola bar from the shelf and went to the exit.

"Wait Bonnie, Connie is…" Mrs. Rockwaller heard a sound of closed door. "…going to live with us from today. Geez, why such hurry?"

Bonnie bite about one-third of a bar and started car's engine. Usually she went to school later, thanks to her vehicle. This day was different though. Bonnie, after rethinking recent events she decided to become a better friend to Ron. Yes she listened him, and tried to comfort him, and she the only one who could was able to do it, considering she is only human being ,except for himself, to know about his past, but beside that she didn't do squat! She was too busy with spending as much time with Tara as possible, considering circumstances. An interaction in school is barely counts, because he was in his Goofy Ron mode. From now on it's going to change. She drove to his house and stepped out of her car. After a little walk to the porch, she ringed a bell.

"Coming!" Ron opened his door with a cheery smile on his face. "Bonnie? Uhm… come inside!"

As soon as door closed behind her back Ron's cheery smile changed to a simple half-smile.

"Don't think that i'm not happy to see you…" he said. "But why are decided to visit me so early?"

"I'm picking you up obviously!" she answered. "I thought it would be nice from me to drive you, and Possible, to school from now on."

"It would, but why?"

"Because you…" she pointed at Ron. "…and I…" she pointed at herself. "…are friends, remember?"

"Yeah." Ron smiled a bit more. "I remember, thank you."

"No problem, you have about 10 minutes to prepare yourself and we go, warn Possible please too."

"No need to warn her, she left to school five minutes ago, Josh picked her up."

"Thank god!" Bonnie sighed in relief. "Don't get me wrong, i don't hate her…that much… but it's easier for us to communicate in private."

"Don't worry, i understand, it's my fault." Ron sounded a bit sad.

"Hey!" Bonnie smacked lightly Ron's back. "No moping! It doesn't matter whose fault it is, you understand?"

Ron smiled again and nodded.

"Now go get your stuff!" she said. "I'll wait here."

While Ron went upstairs, Bonnie sat on a couch. A little pink rodent ran toward her.

"Bonnie!" it squealed happily.

"Good morning Rufus!" she smiled.

Rufus smiled back and ran somewhere. He was back in a minute with key in his paws. He climbed on the couch and put the key in Bonnie's hand.

"Hey, is it from the house?"

"Shhh." Rufus put a finger near his mouth, signing to be quiet. "Spare one, use it."

"Thank you." she whispered quietly, and hid the key in jeans pocket.

Rufus nodded and ran away somewhere again.

"I'm ready." Ron said, going down the stairs.

They went to the car and drove through streets of Middleton. It was a pleasant drive for both. They had a little talk about their tastes in music, movies, books. About their teacher, people from school. Some opinions differs some are the same, but as a whole they felt like they're really starting to know each other, step by step, little by little. Bonnie drove to school parking lot. Her usual spot was unavailable since it was _'only for an elite'_, so nowadays she just searching for a free space. Once they parked bonnie noticed a familiar red head in a car couple rows further.

"Hey, isn't that Kim?" she asked.

"Looks like it." Ron answered. "And looks like she's having a damn good time with Josh right now."

"Ow." Bonnie watched as couple in the car was lip locked. "I feel kinda bad looking at this."

"Oh, come on, there is nothing wrong with it, they're just kissing." Ron said nonchalantly. "Though for that move Josh just won a week on a space orbit from Mr. Possible."

"Wow, you're strangely calm about this situation aren't you Ron?" Bonnie was surprised.

"Kim is like a sister to me, it's concerns me in a way that she has an awful taste in guys, but it's still not my place to say her what she can or can't do. If he will meaningly hurt her, i'm going to hurt him. But until then i'm not going to interfere with her private life. Though it's getting annoying hearing his name every five freaking minutes!"

Bonnie felt a little bit relieved for the reason she didn't understand.

"Hey!" she said. "Let's shake them up a little!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look closely at them."

Bonnie smiled wickedly and pressed on honk. With a sudden sound, couple jumped on their sit. Ron could barely hold his laugh when he saw their startled faces. Bonnie instead was laughing out loud.

"Hey!" Kim went out of Josh's car. "That wasn't funny!"

"Can't…speak…" Bonnie told between laughs. "Belly hurts…from…laughing."

"Come on Kim, don't be mad, it was just a joke." Ron stepped out of the car with a smile. "But still, look on your face was priceless."

"You were in this too?" Kim said. "Wait a second, what were you doing in Bonnie's car?"

"I was driving him to school, as a friend, Kim." Bonnie stepped out and locked her car. "Do you have problems with that?"

"Ghr… no." she answered through her teeth.

"Well in this case let's move!" Ron proclaimed, smiling.

At lunch time three teens met Monique, and found themselves a table to sit. While doing that Kim told her best girl-friend what happened this morning.

"Oh my gosh, i would be soooo happy to see your face when it happened." Monique sad, while laughing a bit.

"It wasn't funny Monique! Seriously!" Kim pouted.

"Come on KP, it's just a simple prank, no harm was done." Ron said.

"Seriously Possible, lighten up." Bonnie supported.

"Argh… you guys…"

Kim was interrupted by familiar short melody. She pulled out her kimmunicator and pushed the button.

"Yes Wade, what's the stitch?"

"We have problems, DNAmy created a bunch of aggressive platypus-bunnies. They are rampaging in forest. Forest Rangers asked requested help of Team Possible to deal with this situation, considering that you two already met this Mad scientist and her creations."

"No problem, we are ready. When is our ride coming?"

"In five minutes. Good Luck."

The screen on kimmunicator went black.

"Let's go Ron!" Kim said, putting her device back. "We've got a mission to do."

"Good luck!" Monique waved them.

"Be careful!" Bonnie added.

It took three hours to catch DNAmy and every single platypus-bunny. Ron was grateful that those angry red-eyed spliced creatures didn't have teeth, though their beak-bites weren't what you call pleasant. The big downside was that they had quite sharp claws and was fast as hell. Tired and sweaty from running away and after them, Ron was glad that he finally got to his house steps. When he entered he noticed noise, which came from TV in living room. Thinking that it's probably Rufus watching his soap operas again he entered a room.

"Hey buddy, i didn't brought anything with me, too tired after mission, how about we order pizza or some…thing…"

Ron was startled. He thought that he'll see his little rodent friend on a cushion, but instead it was Bonnie. She was sitting on a couch with her legs crossed, and held in her hands a bowl with potato chips. But what was more important at the moment is that she was watching one of the 16-plus sci-fi flick, which contain lots of fan service for guys.

"B-Bonnie, w-what are you doing in my house?" he asked nervously.

"Keeping my promise of course!" she answered. "I told you before that i'm going to visit you as often as possible. So, here i am."

"How did you got inside while i was on the…Rufus opened the door, right?" Ron face palmed.

"Actually, no." Bonnie said with a smirk. "But you were close."

"What does it mean… you know what, never mind, i'm too tired to argue."

"What, you don't happy to see me." she said with played sadness in her voice.

"Of course i'm happy to see you, really happy in fact….wait…" Ron realized something. "You are messing with me, aren't you?"

"Bingo!" Bonnie was smiling. "Consider it a treatment from me. I'm not going to tip-toeing around you. You need help, i'm going to provide it to you. Look at what just happened! You in a tired state: in a short time felt surprise, embarrassment, and some portion of shame and guilt, and you still in control. This means that you still can handle your problem in everyday teenage life. And until we will find a permanent cure, i'm going to keep you in shape. Got it?"

"Yes mam!" Ron was genuinely smiling at this moment.

"Good, now let me finish this movie." she said and ate a potato chip.

"I'm gonna join you in 10 minutes, need a quick shower after mission. Be right back."

Ron ran upstairs and took a shower. 12 minutes after he went down to a living room, dressed in home pants and a t-shirt, and sat at the couch near Bonnie.

"So how is the movie?" he asked.

"I have a question for you." Bonnie said, still looking at the screen.

"What question?" Ron took several potato chips from the bowl.

"Why all _female warriors from planet DD_ wear some kind of Battle Bikinis? Isn't it kinda pointless in a battle? All vital areas are disposed!"

"Well…i would try to explain it through traditions of the planet, or that mobility for them is more important that raw defensive equipment…but to say the truth….it's just a fan service. Guys like to watch at women wearing skimpy clothes in different poses."

"Extra point for honesty Ron." Bonnie smiled. "I must admit, despite lack of decency with appearance of some characters, this movie has quite interesting plot."

"Yep."

"By the way, next movie for today will be this one." She pulled out DVD that she brought from her house.

"Is it some kind of chick-flick?"

"Best kind of chick-flick."

"Must i watch it?"

"Well, let's vote! Who is for this movie say _Aye_! Aye!" She said.

"Aye!" squeaky voice said from the couch cushion.

"Rufus, you traitor!" Ron said. "How long are you here?"

"He is here since you left to take a shower. And also, we won. So prepare yourself, you're watching this chick-flick with us! Trust me, it's good."

"Ok, ok." Ron gave up, and smiled. "I trust you."


End file.
